Kages of the PharaohNoah, Seth, and Ka
by Angel Wolf
Summary: ( Yaoi. . .if you don't like stay out. SethNoahKa fluffy yaoi) I hope ya'll will like.
1. Chappy 1

Kage's* of the Pharaoh-Noah, Seth, and Ka

In a time long ago there lived three boys: Noah, Seth and Ka. The difference among the three? Their attitudes and their strengths. Noah, a master at sneaking past the guards of the castles, Seth the high priest, and Ka, best friend of the brother of the Queen. These three together made up one of the best teams until one girl entered the scene. Her name Shaina*, her objective to steal the Millennium Rod and maybe something else in the process. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. I only own Ka and Shaina. 

  


Chapter 1- The New Pharaoh 

" The Pharaoh is dead," whispered Noah as he reported back to his two brothers. They nodded to the blue-green haired boy. 

  


" So now the young Prince Yami will take his father's throne," said Seth as he spun his rod. Noah nodded as Ka appeared. 

  


" Big brother, you were just appointed High Priest get out there!" exclaimed Ka as Seth's eyes flew open. 

  


" That means, that whoever killed the Pharaoh also killed the whole court with him," said Seth quietly. Ka and Noah nodded as Seth ran off. 

  


" Noah, you know who did this?" asked Ka. Noah nodded slowly and shook his head in disgust.

  


" Same person who tried to assassinate Prince Yami two months ago," said Noah in disgust. " The new Pharaohs younger twin Zetzu." Seth appeared with a look of shock on his young 15 year old face.

  


" Seth what is wrong?" asked Ka to his older brother. Seth shook his head and slumped down onto the ground next to his younger twin. 

  
  


" You know Sei?" asked Seth. Ka and Noah nodded quietly as Seth sighed. " You know his sister?" They again nod and Seth sighed again.

" High Magician and Queen."

  


" What!" exclaimed Ka as a boy with blue hair walked into the house. 

  


" Hiya Ka, long time no see," said the boy. Ka hurriedly bowed at the boys feet. All the boy did was laugh and pick the boy up off the ground.

" Hey Ka, no sweat. Ya don't need ta bow at my feet." Ka blinked at the boy who smiled and then slunk down next to Seth. 

  


" Sei is it true that you're High Magician?" asked Ka. Sei nodded sadly as another figure entered the house. " Queen Nayama*!" The figure nodded quietly and let her white cape fall off her shoulders to reveal a slightly tanned girl with brown and purple hair with deep purple eyes. 

  


" Hello Lord Ka," said Queen Nayama as she bowed and knelt down and let her eyes travel around the house. " Nice home." Ka nodded as Queen Nayama stood up and exited the house. " Don't want to take up to much of your time." 

  


" Wow, but wasn't Nayama the High Magician?" asked Noah. Sei nodded as he turned to leave. 

  


" I advise you three to watch your backs. Prince Zetzu is planning something and with my sister being off the magician group we might have a problem," said Sei. 

  


" Wait High Magician Sei, Ka is a good magician. Not as good as Nayama or you mind me, but my little brother is very good," said Seth. Sei nodded slightly to his friends and walked away.

  


" I will think on it High Priest Seth. Just for now watch your backs. The thieves are back in town. And it's rumored that they're after the 7 Millennium items. They already have 1 of them," said Sei as he left.

  


" What!" exclaimed Noah. " The thieves are back. I thought Nayama and her sister Namara banished them." The other two boys sighed as Noah growled. " There are how many thieves?" 

  


" 4, I think," said Seth. Ka shook his head though.

  


" There are 5- the white haired master thief, his blond haired friend, the two girls, and a new person," said Ka. Noah growled and spun around. 

" We got to protect Pharaoh Yami and Queen Nayama at all costs!"

  


" I know that Ka! But what do you expect me to do?" asked Seth. " I'm High Priest, not the leader of the army." Suddenly a girl with brown hair ran into the room and grabbed Ka's sleeve. 

  


" Lord Ka, Pharaoh Yami needs you immediately," rushed the girl.

  


" Hold on Lady Namara, you're talking to fast. Speak slowly," said Ka.

  


" Pharaoh Yami needs you immediately," said Namara and as Ka caught the full meaning of the words he ran off. " Grief."

  


With Ka

" Pharaoh Yami, Lady Namara said you needed me," said Ka as he rushed into the throne room. A boy just slightly smaller then Ka turned around his red, yellow, and black-haired head nodding. 

  


" Yes, Lord Ka, I hear that you are a good magician. How would you and your younger brother Noah like to be the leaders of my army?" asked Pharaoh Yami. Ka's eyes flew open in wonder and he stuttered slightly. 

  


" My Pharaoh, I am only a simple servant boy. I don't know a thing about fighting," said Ka quietly. Pharaoh Yami walked up to the boy and rested his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

  


" I know Lord Ka, but I never said you had to fight. Your magician powers would be most useful to me here. The thieves that tried to steal my Millennium Puzzle last year are back and now are after your twin brother Seth's Rod and after Queen Nayama's Exodia Diamond," said Pharaoh Yami. Ka nodded slightly as a smile appeared on his young face. 

  


" Yes, my Pharaoh I would be glad to protect you and your whole household from the thieves," said Ka. Pharaoh Yami nodded and handed the boy a heart-shaped pendant. 

  


" The Pendant of Life, it will help to protect you," said Pharaoh Yami as Ka bowed and left the room. Ka walked back to his house in a daze. 

  


" Noah, we're head of the army," whispered Ka as he sat down next to his younger brother. Noah's eyes went wide as he fainted. Ka sighed and looked at Seth as he walked back into the room. 

  


" Come on you two. Pharaoh Yami is moving us to the palace," said Seth. Noah woke up and started grabbing his things which included a huge gold platted stick that he had stolen from the thieves last year. Ka ran and grabbed his box of monster tablets. He searched through them till he found his Blue Eyes White Dragon tablets. 

  


" Seth and Noah come here," said Ka quietly he handed each of his brothers one of his most prized tablets. 

  


" But Ka these are your . . . " said Seth as he trailed off. 

  


" You might need them someday," said Ka quietly. The other two nodded as they picked up some of their possessions and carried them to the palace. Two slaves met them and took the items from Seth and Noah, but Ka shook his head and carried his own items. 

  


" Please Lord Ka it is our job," said one of the slaves. Her black hair fell into her eyes, but Ka just shook his head. 

  


" No, Ms. didn't you hear Pharaoh Yami's decree that there would not be so many slaves if any as long as he reigned," said Ka. The girl bowed and followed him.

  


" I am Zenda, I am Prince Zetzu's pleasure slave," said Zenda quietly. Ka tensed and turned the corner and ran smack dab into Queen Nayama.

  


" Pardon me Queen Nayama," said Ka. Queen Nayama just smiled and looked at Zenda.

  


" Lord Ka, thank you for finding my friend for me," said Queen Nayama as she looked at Zenda who blinked and nodded. 

  


" Your...your friend?" asked Ka? 

  


" Yes, Lady Zenda, is my friend. She's been promoted from pleasure slave to Head Healer," said Queen Nayama in a matter-of-fact way. Zenda and her walked off as the other slave kept following them.

  


" Here, my lords these will be your rooms," said the slave as he opened three doors for Noah, Seth, and Ka. They nodded and went into their own separate rooms.

  


" Thank you," said Ka as he nodded and closed the door to his room. As soon as he entered his room Ka used the power of his Pendant of Life to transform the room into his likings. White curtains hung over the window and made a door. A fancy bed with a canopy appeared covered in gold. A table covered in silver was placed next to his bed. He placed his cloths in a small closet and sat down on his bed and took off his leather sandles.

  
  


With Seth

As Seth entered his room he smiled and nodded quietly. " Very nice," said Seth and started transforming his room. He covered his bed with black sheets and turned everything black. " Much nicer." Seth finished and laid down onto his bed and fell asleep.

  


With Noah

Noah walked into his room and sat down on his bed and looked around and put his stuff around the room in no certain order and went back to the bed and fell asleep. 

  


Somewhere in the Desert

" So they know that we are back," said Bakura. The 3 other people in the room nodded and Bakura slammed his fist onto the table. " How did this happen?"

  


" We don't know," said Ashery as a saber glittered at her side. Another girl with blue and silver hair stood next to her. A dagger glittered at her side.

  


" How about you Anatsu, do you know?" asked Bakura. Anatsu shook her head as Marik appeared his platinum hair looking out of place and a huge smile on his face. " Marik where in the heck were you?" Marik just ignored Bakura and sat down. 

  


" Pardon me Bakura, but I think he's either drunk or had well a really good night," said a girl with curly brown hair as she walked into the room her black cape hiding her face. 

  


" Shaina, where have you been?" asked Bakura. Shaina smiled slightly as she flipped her hair casually. " I asked you where have you been?" 

  


" Doing my job," said Shaina and held out a sword to Bakura. " Tomorrow Bakura, they will find Prince Zetzu dead." Everyone gasped as Shaina smiled slightly and let her cape fall to the floor. Her deep brown eyes looked slightly sad. " An eye for an eye. He poisoned my mother and killed my father." 

  


" Shaina how do you know no one saw you?" asked Bakura. Shaina smiled slightly and shrugged. 

  


" No one saw me Bakura. I snuck in through his bedroom window and stole his Exodia Angel," said Shaina as she held the twinkling angel pendant in her right hand. " Now we just have to get Marik his Rod." 

  


" Yeah and considering Zetzu killed all the old court it won't be to hard," said Marik, but Shaina shook her head. 

  


" Lord Ka and Lord Noah are Heads of the Army, Seth is now High Priest Seth, Lady Nayama is Queen Nayama, Lord Sei is now High Magician Sei, and the Zenda slave is Head Healer Zenda. She helped me kill Zetzu, but she won't tell on me, but she's not just going to let us kill High Priest Seth," said Shaina. The others growled and started to ponder how to get into the castle. 

  


With Ka(dreaming) 

" Mommy, mom, what's wrong?" asked a little girl. She shook her mom, but to no avail. Tears ran down her face and she turned and ran away. A boy maybe a year or two older then her watched as she ran off.

  


" Ms. Kage," asked the boy. The girl didn't even turn around .She just kept running.

  


End Dream

  


" It's Shaina!" exclaimed Ka as he shot up in bed and ran out of his room dressed in only his skirt without his necklace, shoes, coat or anything. " Seth open the door. I know who the fifth thief is!" Seth opened the door and Ka fell in. 

  


" Who is it?" asked Seth sleepily. 

  


" You know Zori Kage?" asked Ka. Seth sleepily nodded and then his eyes shot open in realization. 

  


" You mean it's Shaina!" exclaimed Seth.

  


" Yeah, and she's coming," said Ka quietly.

  


" But I thought you loved her," said Seth quietly. 

  


" I did Seth, but she's a thief and I'm Head of the Army. We're from two totally different worlds now," said Ka. Seth nodded and hugged his little twin brother and pulled him into his room. " What is it Seth?"

Seth looked at his younger twin and walked over to the balcony and pointed out toward the city. 

  


" Tomorrow Ka, there will be much mourning in this city. But there will be no mourning in the palace," said Seth. Ka blinked at his older brother who smirked slightly. " I heard the screams of Prince Zetzu. He was slain." 

  


" Hey Seth, come back to bed," whispered a voice in the bed. " It's getting cold here." Ka blinked and looked at Seth who was blushing. 

  


" Uh, Seth you're High Priest now. You really shouldn't be well doing this...but I won't tell anyone," said Ka as he attempted to leave the room. 

  


" Hey Ka, it's just Noah," said Seth quietly. Ka whirled around and starred at Seth in shock.

  


" Just Noah! Noah's our half brother you dunce," said Ka and stormed out of the room. Seth ran after him and grabbed him. 

  


" Ka, one of the guards attacked Noah when he went out to get a drink. He came into my room in tears. We didn't do anything. Sure we were in the same bed, he was scared just like when we were younger and we'd sleep in the same bed cause of dad," said Seth almost in tears. Ka blinked and slowly grabbed Seth's head in his hands and looked him square in the eyes. 

  


" I'm scared Seth and not just of the thieves. Remember when I was little and that guard well..." said Ka tears in his deep blue eyes. 

  


" Come on Ka, they won't bother you anymore. I'll tell Pharaoh Yami and Queen Nayama," said Seth as he picked his 5'6 tall brother up in his arms and carried him into his room. 

  


" So it's a slumber party is it?" asked Noah as he moved over slightly and fell off the bed. Seth put Ka on his bed and picked Noa up covers and all and put him on the bed. 

  


" Come on Noah, don't make so much noise or we'll get in trouble," said Seth as he snapped his fingers and the covers were all over them. 

  


" Lady Namara going to get a talking to tomorrow," said Ka quietly. 

  


" Why is that?" asked Seth. Ka smirked and just nodded and Seth just nodded slightly. " I understand." 

  


" What I don't understand," said Noah. Ka and Seth laughed and Seth whispered it in Noah's ear and he blushed and rested his head on the pillow. 

  


" Yeah, and you know with who she did this?" asked Noah. Seth and Ka's eyes bugged out as Noah smiled slightly. 

  


" It was the thief Marik," said Noah as he fell asleep. Seth and Ka blinked and shrugged and went to sleep leaning against each other. 

  


" There he is," said Bakura as he sat on the windowsill watching the three brothers. " Lady Namara is asleep and so are the other two Heads of the Army so this will be easy." He snuck into the room and was about to steal the Rod when Queen Nayama burst into the room followed by her best friends Isis and Zenda.

  


" Get out of here Bakura," hissed Queen Nayama as she focused her eyes onto the thief.

  


" Hello Yama, it has been a while," said Bakura as Queen Nayama's eyes softened slightly. 

  


" Sorry Bakura, but you got to go. We know about Marik and Shaina and we're not in the mood to play cat and mouse with you," said Queen Nayama. Bakura smirked slightly and licked his lips. 

  


" Guess you do enjoy your new position. Sorry for breaking you out of your party," said Bakura and disappeared. 

  


" That pervert," hissed Queen Nayama. " He has no business knowing what Pharaoh Yami and I do behind closed doors." Seth twitched in his sleep as he tried to grab more of the blanket away from Ka. With his momentum he pulled all three of the boys off of the bed. Queen Nayama, Zenda, and Isis ran out of the room as he woke up. 

  
  


" Grief Seth, did ya have to grab so hard?" asked Noah as he stood up rubbing his head. Ka stood up and then sunk back to the ground whimpering. Seth stood up and picked up his little brother. 

  


" Come on Noah, I think Ka broke his leg," said Seth as his younger brother nodded and ran after him. Seth ran down the corridors of the palace and was suddenly blocked by a guard. 

  


" Oh look it's the pretty boy brothers," said the guard. Seth growled as he got ready to fight.

  


" Seth, Seth help me!" shouted Noah as another guard grabbed him and carried him off. 

  


" Noah!" screamed Seth and was about to run off when he was blocked by the guard. 

  


" Boy, you're mine," said the guard and was about to rip off Seth's robe when Seth dodged and ran off after Noah. He got there just in time to see his youngest brother being raped. A shadow appeared next to Seth and he looked up to see a boy with black hair. He jumped on the guard and sunk his sword into the mans back. Seth ran in and picked Noah up and wrapped the boy up in his cape. The other boy jumped down and extended his hand to Seth.

  


" Mine name is Kuroi*. I'm the brother of Master Thief Shaina," said the boy and disappeared. Another scream reached Seth's ears and he ran and came to a scene that made him even sicker to his stomach. There lay Ka being raped by the other man. Seth set Noah down and was about to attack when three figures appeared. One was Lady Namara* who brought her Millennia Staff down onto the mans back and the others were Ka's pet Canaan dogs Tsuki and Kuroi. The dogs attacked the man who ran off. Ka lay on the ground crying his eyes out. Namara chased the man as Isis and Sei joined in the chase. Seth picked up Ka and ran off carrying him to the Healing Room. 

  


" Zenda! Ka broke his leg!" shouted Seth as he ran in. Then he ran back to where Noah lay crying his eyes out. " Noah, I'm sorry." Noah looked up and cried into Seth's chest. 

  


" Seth, I love you big brother,"said Noah as Seth picked him up and carried him to the Healing Room. Zenda stood there healing Ka's internal and external wounds. 

  


" Hello High Priest Seth. Lady Namara and the others caught that man. They're taking him to Pharaoh Yami at this moment. I'm sorry Ka," said Zenda as she finished healing the boy who was still crying. Seth hugged his younger twin who returned the hug and held onto Seth like he was a lifeline. 

  


Next Morning

" Seth, thank you," whispered Ka as he tried to get up out of bed and get dressed in his new cloths. He failed miserably though because his lower back was still hurting. 

  


" No, don't thank me Ka," said Seth as he dressed in his new High Priest outfit. He went over and picked Ka up and set him on his feet. 

Noah tried to get up also, but broke into a fit of tears again. 

  


" Seth, I really think you need to get him some psychiatric help," whispered Ka as he limped over to Seth. Seth picked up Noah and kissed the top of his little brothers head. 

  


" Come on Noah, a hot bath might help you," said Seth as he put his little brother in the bathtub. He heated up the water as Noah relaxed, the hot water feeling good on his lower back. Seth picked Noah up and helped the younger boy get dressed. 

  
  


" Thank you Seth," said Noah as he tried to stand, but started to fall. Seth caught him and carried his younger brother to the Pharaoh's throne room. Pharaoh Yami looked up at the group of three and nodded sadly. 

  


" I'm sorry for what happened last night," said Pharaoh Yami. " Those were guards from my fathers reign. All of them have been banished now and we have set up new guards for your wing. Namely Lord Sei, Princess Akuso, Lady Hitachi, and my half sister Princess Kuki."

  


" Thank you Pharaoh Yami," said Seth.

  


" You're welcome High Priest Seth. What is wrong with Head of the Army Noah?" asked Pharaoh Yami. Seth sighed and just shook his head. He nodded to Pharaoh Yami who had someone come in. Seth handed Noah over to the person. 

  


" He's really traumatized, I mean he is only 14 years old," said Seth quietly. 

  


" Why isn't Lord Ka like that then?" asked Pharaoh Yami. Seth sighed quietly.

  


" When Ka was 9 years old he went thru the exact same thing," said Seth quietly and looked Pharaoh Yami square in the eyes. " Two of the thieves infiltrated the palace last night. One killed Prince Zetzu and the other was having his way with Lady Namara though I can tell ya she didn't resist." 

  


" What!" exclaimed Pharaoh Yami. " Where were all the guards?" 

  


" Well most likely half of them were drunk and at least 2 if not more of them were raping my brothers," said Seth angrily and stomped off being followed by the person carrying Noah. 

  
  


" High Priest Seth? Here's your brother back," said the person. His cape hid his face. A sudden breeze caught the hood to reveal a boy about 15 years old with wild yellow hair. " I'm Malik. One of Pharaoh Yami's servants." Seth nodded as he took Noah back and went into his room and locked the doors. 

  


* Kage's is Japanese for Shadow's 

*Nayama is Yama in the future. 

*Shaina is Hebrew for one of Beauty or Beautiful One. 

* Kuroi is Japanese for Black. 

* Lady Namara is Amara in Trial By Cards.

  


So how did you like it? I know a bit strange, but it is my first try at a story like this. I gave some of the translations, but not all of them. Ka in this story is Kanji from Trial By Cards in future. If you notice it is a mix of Japanese and Hebrew pretty much in the names. Please R+R. 

  



	2. Chappy 2

Kages of the Pharaoh - Noah, Seth, and Kanji 

Well here is chapter 2 of the story. Now with Noah being mentally unstable and Kanji still being in pain it's the perfect time for the thieves to strike or is it? It appears the Queen Nayama is about to have her first child. Well that means more guards for the palace and also that they've hired a few more guards. In the mist of them now is a thief! That's right Shaina is now a guard of the palace, but what will happen if she's found out? Well this thief isn't worried about being caught. Also, at this time Prince Zetzu's wife Shiroka is about to give birth to his child. What will this mean for the palace? Who knows, but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 2- Thieves and Guards

" Noah calm down," said Seth as he shook his younger brother's shoulders. He was having another nightmare and he was shaking in his sleep. Lady Namara ran into the room, her hair blowing in the wind. 

  


" High Priest Seth, what is wrong with Lord Noah?" asked Lady Namara. 

  


" He's having a nightmare. Just go and take care of your younger sister," said Seth and Lady Namara nodded and ran off. " Come on Noah, just calm down." 

  


" It's no use Seth he really is traumatized," said Ka quietly from his position on the balcony starring off into the desert. " Like I was when it first happened to me." 

  


Flashback 

" No, let go of me. You jerk leave me alone!" shouted Ka as a guard dragged him off. " Seth, help me!" Seth came running out of the house his robe flying as he starred in shock at his younger twin. The man was at least two times as heavy as Seth, who at nine years old, was about 5 feet tall, but he only weighed about 85 pounds.

  


" Ka!" shouted Seth as he ran after the guard his hair falling into his eyes. Noah came running out after him, but he turned around and looked at the 7-year-old. " Stay here Noah!" Seth kept running and as he came onto the scene of his twin being raped his blue eyes turned blood red. Ka lay there his smaller 4'6 body wracked in pain and tears. Seth growled and attacked the stronger man with all his might. Suddenly four figures appeared next to him and nodded. They attacked the man with four strange items. 

  


" We'll be seeing you Lord Seth and Lord Ka," said one girl her dark brown curly hair blowing in the wind as she disappeared. 

  


End Flashback

  


" Shaina," whispered Ka quietly. 

  


" What?" asked Seth as he looked at Ka. 

  


" Remember the people who helped you save me?" asked Ka. Seth nodded his head quietly as Noah started to calm down. 

  


" There were four of them. Two girls and two boys if I remember correctly. One boy with white hair, one with yellow hair, One girl with curly brown hair, and another with blackish hair," said Seth. Ka nodded quietly and looked Seth square in the eyes. 

  


" Don't want to scare you big brother, but those kids are now Bakura, Marik, Shaina, and Ashery. Shaina is on her way," said Ka quietly as he ran his hands through his hair. Seth turned white as Bakura's hair as it was told to him. 

  


" You mean, those four all have items?" asked Seth. Ka nodded slightly and sighed.

  


" Shaina and the Exodia Angel, Bakura and the Millennium Ring, Ashery and the Millennia Saber, and Marik and the Millennia Staff, which he gave to Lady Namara," said Ka quietly. " Marik is after the power of the Millennium Rod." 

  


" What!" exclaimed Seth as he fell off his bed onto the floor. Ka sighed as he limped into the room his eyes watching Noah quietly. " Prince Zetzu's widow Shiroka is going to have her baby soon and so is Queen Nayama and Shiroka and Queen Nayama are half-sisters so their children will be like half-siblings." Seth nodded quietly as Isis walked into the room her dark hair falling around her shoulders. Ka sat down on the bed next to Noah ready to listen. 

  


" Hello Lord Ka, High Priest Seth, Lord Noah," said Isis as she sat down next to Seth on the bed. " You do know that Queen Nayama was pregnant with Pharaoh Yami's first child 8 months before she became Queen correct?" 

  


" Yes, Lady Isis and also Prince Zetzu's widow Shiroka is due anytime now," said Seth. 

  


" Yes, High Priest Seth and I'm wondering why Thief Shaina neglected to kill Lady Shiroka," said Isis. Ka smiled slightly to himself and stood up.

  


" Because it is below Shaina to kill anyone weaker then herself. This time she made an exception, because of what Prince Zetzu did," said Ka quietly as he walked out of the room. He walked down the hall his robe blowing in the wind. The Pendant of Life hung around his neck as he knocked on the door to Princess Shiroka's room. 

  


" Come in," said Shiroka from her position on her bed. Two other ladies stood next to her. 

  


" I'm sorry about your husband Princess Shiroka, but it was for the good of the kingdom," said Ka. Princess Shiroka smiled slightly as she nodded. 

  


" I'm going to have my baby today Lord Ka. You're such a nice boy I heard about what happened to you last night. Send my regards to High Priest Seth and here give this to your little brother Noah. It was my husbands. It's called the Scarab of Hope. Maybe it will help him," said Princess Shiroka as she had another contraction. " Now go Lord Ka, wait no stay. I want you to name my son." 

  


" Me!" exclaimed Ka as his eyes got big. Princess Shiroka nodded as she had another contraction. 2 hours later the cry of a new life entered the world. 

  


" So Lord Ka what is his name?" asked Princess Shiroka as she cradled her new son. Ka smiled slightly and looked at the little boy with black and silver hair. 

  


" How about we call him Zoin," said Ka quietly. Princess Shiroka smiled slightly and then looked at her son. 

  


" Can I make a little change?" asked Princess Shiroka. Kanji nodded as Shiroka looked at her son. " Let's call him Zeke." Ka blinked and nodded at the new mother.

  


" Sure thing, he's your son. Anyways I have to get back to my brothers," said Ka and turned and ran.

  


" Hiya Kanji, thought we'd never see you again," said Noah sarcastically as he sat on the bed Seth's robe wrapped around his shoulders. 

  
  


" I got to name Princess Shiroka's son," said Ka quietly. Noah blinked and nodded. 

  


" Go on, what is his name?" asked Noah.

  


" Zeke, I thought of Zoin, but Princess Shiroka liked Zeke so his name is Zeke," said Ka. 

  


" Lady Nayama is in labor at this moment. That's why Seth isn't here Pharaoh Yami wanted him there," said Noah. Ka nodded and hugged his little brother. Noah returned the hug and starred at Ka as the older boy handed over the Scarab of Hope to the younger boy. Noah looked at Ka and blinked. 

  


" It was Prince Zetzu's. Princess Shiroka gave it to me and said to give it to you. It's called the Scarab of Hope," said Ka. Noah nodded and fixed the silver and blue scarab around his neck.

  


" Well I guess that Zeke won't be anything like his father if he grows up with Shiroka being his mom and Pharaoh Yami being his father figure," said Noah. Kanji nodded as he fixed his cape around his shoulders and turned to leave, but Noah grabbed onto him and shook his head. " Don't go out there. I have a bad feeling." Ka nodded and suddenly looked out the window and growled. 

  


" Thanks Noah, those guards are back," said Ka. Noah nodded as he growled. 

  


" Pharaoh Yami's getting some new guards and I sense that there's a thief among them," said Noah. Ka nodded as he sat down next to Noah. 

  


" Yeah, there's only one thief smart and dumb enough to pull a stunt like this," said Ka.

  
  


" Shaina," said Noah and Ka at once. 

  


" Yeah, Shaina," said Ka in disgust. Someone knocked on the door and Noah and Ka coward in fear. 

  


" Hey pretty boys come out here," said one of the guards. Suddenly someone appeared inside the room. Her black cape hid her face, but from her stance Ka and Noah could tell it was a girl. She opened the door and kicked the guard in the groin and then took out a saber and slashed it into the man. He fell and the next thing the boys knew they were facing Master Thief Shaina. Her deep brown eyes watched them like a lion watches it's prey. She licked her lips, but suddenly Seth ran into the room and she disappeared. 

  


" Ka, Noah are you two OK?" asked Seth. They nodded as Seth starred at the dead guard. " Uh, who did that?" 

  


" Master Thief Shaina," said Noah simply. Seth sighed and looked at Noah. 

  


" Hey kid you seem better," said Seth. Noah smiled and just nodded his blue-green haired head. 

  


" So Seth did Queen Nayama have her baby?" asked Noah. 

  


" Yes, a healthy baby girl. Her name is Aliraya, but call her Ali," said Seth and sighed. " Looks just like Pharaoh Yami just her hair isn't so spiky and it's only black and yellow." Ka nodded slightly as he fixed his cape around his slim shoulders and walked out of the room the Pendant of Life hanging protectively around his neck. 

  
  


" Shaina I know you're here and if you try to harm Princess Ali or newborn Lord Zeke you will be begging at my feet for mercy," said Ka. A growl from the shadows alerted Ka of Shaina just before she attacked. Her deep brown eyes showed hatred as he stepped back just avoiding being cut by the 3 foot long saber that Shaina expertly wielded. 

  


" Little boy's shouldn't play with weapons," said Shaina as she again tried to attack Ka. He stepped back, but tripped and Shaina was about to kill him when Seth jumped into the fight and took the hit himself.

  


" Seth!" shouted Ka as he saw the blood flowing from a cut in Seth's chest. Shaina looked stricken as she starred at the saber in her hand and turned and ran off. 

  


" Hey Ka, you OK?" asked Seth as he looked at his little brother. 

  


" Of course I am you fool. You're the one who's bleeding," said Ka as he starred at the blood stained robe Seth was wearing. Suddenly Malik appeared at Ka's side. 

  


" Here Lord Ka give me your Pendant," said Malik. Ka nodded and Malik started chanting and the cut on Seth's chest started to heal. Ka's eyes got big as he stared at Malik. " Hey it's nothing Lord Ka, Lady Zenda taught me some healing spells." Ka nodded as Malik handed him back the Pendant and turned and walked away. 

  


" Thanks Malik!" shouted Ka as Malik nodded and walked away. He turned around the corner and ran into his evil counterpart. Malik's eyes went wide as he starred at Marik. 

  


" Hello," said Marik and then disappeared as he noticed a boy with whitish hair walking toward them. 

  


" Hiya Malik what ya doing?" asked the other boy. 

  


" Oh nothing Ryou, nothing important," said Malik. Ryou nodded and kept on walking. He ran smack dab into Ka who looked up at the white haired boy and smiled. 

  


" I'm so sorry Lord Ka. Let me help you," said Ryou and extended his hand to the other boy who smiled. 

  


" Thank you Ryou, now I got to go and make sure Noah is safe," said Ka and turned and ran off. Ryou smiled and then the ring around his neck glowed and Bakura appeared. 

  


" What that boy doesn't know is that there isn't a Ryou. That's just a figure that I put on to fool others unlike Marik," said Bakura as he disappeared. 

  


Next Morning 

" Seth, darn it wake up!" shouted Ka into Seth's ears. Seth blinked and woke up. He stared at Ka for a second and then sighed. 

  


" What time is it?" asked Seth tiredly. 

  


" 10 a.m. Seth we should have been at Ali's coronation ceremony 10 minutes ago!" shouted Ka as he hurriedly got dressed. Seth blinked and it suddenly dawned on him. 

  


" Grief, and where is Noah?" asked Seth. 

  


" He's already at the coronation ceremony," said Ka in disgust as he finished getting dressed and ran out the door. Seth quickly followed, but was stopped by a guard. He growled and pointed his rod at the guard. Suddenly Ka turned around and focused the energy of the Pendant of Life and froze the guard. " Come on Seth!" Seth nodded and followed Ka as the younger boy turned the corner and entered the throne room his deep blue robe with a silver eye holding his new purple cape on his shoulders. He ran behind the corner and took his seat next to Noah who was dressed in a similar outfit just green robe with a blue cape. All of court and many commoners were on the ground underneath the huge balcony. 

  


" My people we are here today to commemorate the birth of my daughter Aliraya," said Pharaoh Yami as he stood on the balcony his dark purple cape blowing out behind him. Queen Nayama stood in a likewise outfit with Princess Shiroka dressed in a silver dress at her side with little Zeke in her arms. Pharaoh Yami took Aliraya out of Queen Nayama's arms and held her up before the whole congregation. They all cheered and shouted and then Pharaoh Yami turned to Princess Shiroka who nodded and handed Zeke over to Pharaoh Yami. " You all know that my brother Zetzu was killed a couple of nights ago. Well this is his son Prince Zeke." Everyone cheered and made a lot of noise as the Millennium Puzzle glittered in the sun and so did the Diamond.

  


" Long Live Pharaoh Yami, long live Queen Nayama, long live Princess Aliraya, and long live Prince Zeke," shouted the whole congregation. 

  


" I also have a decree to be made today," said Pharaoh Yami. " A couple nights ago my new Heads of the Army had wrong done to them. I unlike my father will not abide for this kind of behavior among the guards. If I find anyone being cruel to anyone of my court including my servants, you will live to regret it," said Pharaoh Yami. Suddenly Queen Nayama stood up and starred out over the group of people.

  


" Let me restate what my husband said incase some of you are hard of hearing. Anyone found being cruel to anyone that lives, works, or spends time in the Palace will live to regret it of course you might not live long if High Priest Seth, General Ka or General Noah finds out," said Queen Nayama. " Anyways I also know that we have a thief in the palace that made an attempt on General Ka's life yesterday. The thief better watch themselves." With that Nayama turned on her heels and disappeared into the palace. 

  


" Pharaoh Yami may I speak?" asked Ka quietly. 

  


" Of course Lord Ka," said Pharaoh Yami and moved. Ka nodded gratefully. 

  


" Because of Prince Zetzu's death Princess Shiroka is a widow and if I find anyone has harmed her in anyway they will suffer a not to nice end," said Ka. Everyone fell silent as they looked from Princess Shiroka to Lord Ka. A few of them attempted to slink off, but out of no where a Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared. " See what I mean?" Ka left the floor and led Princess Shiroka away. " Don't worry Princess Shiroka as long as I live I will not let anyone harm you." Princess Shiroka nodded and went back to her room. 

  


" Pharaoh Yami, I really need to speak," said Seth to the smaller Pharaoh. Yami nodded and Seth smiled and got onto the stage. " It has come to my attention that some people out in the crowd find it funny to tease my brothers and I by calling us pretty boys and things like that. Well do be ware that us 'Pretty Boys' have the powers to send you to the Shadow Realm if it comes to that. Raping Ka and Noah was not a smart move considering that Ka can bring up a Blue Eyes and Noah can pretty much chase you all over the castle with his big gold stick." Seth smirked and looked at a white-haired boy in the crowd triumphantly.

  


" He knows we're here," said Bakura angrily. Marik smiled slightly and just shrugged. " Yeah, and whose stick did Noah steal? I can't remember." Bakura looked at Marik who just pointed over to Anatsu whose fist was shaking in anger. 

  


" Darn, brat stole my golden stick. I never knew what happened to the thing," said Anatsu in anger. Bakura and Marik laughed as the party started. The royal family was no where in sight so Bakura and Marik drank up on wine. Ashery and Anatsu just shook their heads in disgrace. 

  


Suddenly a huge lion appeared and started chasing Bakura and Marik, who were by now drunk, around. Ashery and Anatsu started laughing at the two boys predicament. Pharaoh Yami came out to see what all the noise was about. He looked a bit drunk himself. Suddenly Bakura and Marik started chasing Pharaoh Yami who screamed and started running. 

  


" What in the...?" asked Ka as he poked his head out of Seth's room. He never finished as he caught on. " Hey Seth, the thieves are drunk...I think cause otherwise they wouldn't be chasing Pharaoh Yami and I doubt Anubis would be chasing them." Seth poked his head out and sighed.

  


" Better go save him, to much wine," said Seth as he grabbed his robe. 

" Go get Mirror, Telsis, Isis, and Queen Nayama." Ka nodded and knocked on the room of the throne room. 

  


" What is it?" asked Queen Nayama. 

  


" Thieves, Pharaoh Yami, Anubis, way too much to drink," said Ka. The four girls caught on quick and ran out their hair flying. On the next round of the palace Nayama stuck out her foot and tripped Pharaoh Yami. The four girls pulled him in and slammed the doors. 

  


" How long till those two thieves stop running?" asked Isis. 

  


" A while, they can sure drink," said Queen Nayama. Ka laughed and walked back to his room. There sat Noah looking funny with the blankets wrapped all around him. 

  


" Hey Noah trying to be a mummy?" asked Ka. Noah smiled slightly and laughed. 

  


" Yeah, I'm a mummy," said Noah his green-blue hair falling into his eyes.

  


" Who ever heard of a funny mummy or one that's black?" asked Ka. Noah smiled and tried to unmummify himself. Ka laughed as Noah rolled off the bed.

  


" Hey Ka ya could give me a hand," said Noah. Ka smiled and started clapping. " Very funny. Now help me out!" 

  


" Calm down," said Ka and helped unwrap Noah from the black sheets. Seth walked in and smiled slightly. 

  


" Hey you two what did Noah do now?" asked Seth. Ka smiled as he just shrugged and looked at Seth. 

  


" Got himself tangled in the sheets," said Ka simply as he laid down on the bed and sighed. " How long do you think until the thieves make an attempt on your life Seth?" 

  


" They tried a couple nights ago," said Seth quietly as he took off his cape and the top part of his robe which just left the bottom skirt part. 

  


" What!" exclaimed Ka as he shot up in bed. " Who told you that?"

  


" Queen Nayama, Isis, and Zenda," said Seth quietly and sighed. " I guess Bakura really wants me dead." 

  


" What it was Bakura?" asked Noah as he laid down in the middle of the bed. His robe fell around his ankles as he held the Scarab of Hope. " I knew it, Bakura didn't attack Queen Nayama even though he could have killed her. He does have a heart." 

  
  


" No, he didn't kill Queen Nayama or us, because Isis and Zenda were there and also, because he was just a distraction. Don't worry about him, what we need to worry about is the rat inside the walls," said Ka. Noah and Seth nodded as Ka sighed. " Make that the two rats inside the walls." 

  


" What?" asked Seth. Ka shrugged and pointed outside. 

  


" You know Ryou? That's Bakura's cover up, he acts all nice and kind, but he's Bakura. You know how Malik's been all jittery lately?" asked Ka. Noah and Seth nodded and Ka shook his head sadly. " Marik's after him. We have to protect Malik, he's Isis's little brother after all." Seth and Noah nodded as Ka sat up as a strange noise broke the silence of the night. 

  


" Someone's playing a flute Ka. Calm on down," said Seth. Ka though stood up and walked out onto the balcony. There by the pond underneath the balcony was Malik playing a reed flute. His platinum-blond hair blew in the wind.

  


" It's Malik, he's playing the flute," said Ka as he jumped out of the 2 story balcony and landed on the ground next to Malik who jumped. " I heard you playing Malik. I like it." Malik blushed and nodded to the brunette. 

  


" Thank you General Ka. My mother gave it to me," said Malik as he started to play again. Suddenly a saber flew past the two boys in the dark. Malik spun around as Ka slowly stood up as Seth landed next to them. 

  


" Oh, if you had been about 5 inches closer I would have hit my mark," said a voice in the shadows. Ka and Seth hissed as a clocked girl slunk out of the shadows. " They call me Ashery." Ka and Seth just growled as a final member joined the group. Lord Sei landed next to them his monster tablets ready. Ka grinned and threw a tablet into the air. 

  


" I call upon the Blue Eyes White Dragon," shouted Ka as the dragon appeared. Sei nodded and threw a tablet into the air. 

  


" The Magician of Eternal Shadows," said Sei as a pure black magician with black hair, black cloths, and a huge black staff appeared. Suddenly the familiar form of Queen Nayama appeared two stone tablets in hand with Pharaoh Yami close at her heels. " Just in time." Queen Nayama and Pharaoh Yami nodded as they held up the cards.

  


" Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl!" shouted Pharaoh Yami as the two magicians appeared. 

  


" Light Magician and Magician of Eternal Peace!" shouted Queen Nayama as two magicians appeared. One dressed in light purple with silver and brown hair stood next to Queen Nayama her arms crossed protectively. The other with long ankle length purple hair, dressed in a silver robe with a purple cape stood next to the Magician of Eternal Shadows. Ashery laughed to herself and attacked Seth. The Blue Eyes moved in front of Seth and tried to eat Ashery. Suddenly the Scarab of Hope started to shimmer and Ashery turned and ran. Everyone turned around and looked at Noah in awe. The boy just smiled and shrugged.

  


" Hey I couldn't let the witch kill my friends," said Noah sarcastically. Ka nodded and looked at Malik who was starring at the saber that was still lodged in the ground 10 feet from him. 

  


" Uh, what should we do with that?" asked Malik as he pointed at the 3 foot long saber. Ka walked over to it and pulled it out of the ground. 

  


" Well it's Ashery's Millennia Saber. She'll we coming back for this, but she's not going to find it," said Ka and tossed the saber into the pond. " Now unless she likes getting wet she'll not be getting that Saber back for a while." With that Ka turned on his heel and walked back into the palace. Everyone else followed him as his cape blew behind him. Malik followed Sei back to his room, because the High Magician had said that he could stay with him.

  


So how did you like it? I put Malik in here because I thought it would fit in better with the whole play of the story. Please be kind and review. If you have any ideas or comments you can also email me at keorakaiba@netscape.net. Also if you flame me I will cook my marshmallows and hotdogs with them. Well got to go, hope you liked the story. 


	3. Chappy 3

Kages of the Pharaoh- Noah, Seth, and Ka 

By now most of you have figured out the whole plot of the story or at least you think you have. Well I'm not your normal authoress, nope not normal at all. ( Of course most of you have also figured that out.) Well here's chapter three of our story. I don't know how many chapters I will write, but I'll write until I get to the future. See I already have the future part of the story set up. So hold on tight as we take a look into the past. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Ka/Kanji so ask before ya use him. 

  


Chapter 3- One Mad Teen Equals a World of Trouble

" What is going on?" asked Ka as he glared at Pharaoh Yami. " I mean you don't just let thieves march in here and not do a thing about it!" Pharaoh Yami sighed as he looked at the enraged brunette who was throwing a fit.

  


" Come on Ka, just calm down," said Pharaoh Yami. Ka whirled around and starred at Pharaoh Yami. 

  


" Calm down, you want me to calm down, shut-up for once Pharaoh and listen!" shouted Ka. Pharaoh Yami stepped back a bit as he looked at the boy is shock. Ka sighed as he looked at Pharaoh Yami. 

  


" Sorry," whispered Ka and walked out of the Pharaohs chamber his head held low. " Shouldn't let my temper get the better of me." Ka shook his head as he looked out over the desert. " Bakura and Shaina. Wish none of this had ever happened." Suddenly Ka whirled around and pointed his newly owned sword at Seth who stepped back. " Oh Seth, it's just you." Seth nodded as he looked at his smaller brother. 

  


" Yes, Ka, it's just me," said Seth with a tinge of sadness in his voice. 

  


" Something wrong Seth?" asked Ka. He was a bit worried about Seth, since what had happened in the past week.

  


" No, no I'm fine," said Seth and smiled. Ka looked at Seth and shrugged. " I'm fine Ka, don't worry about me." 

  


" K, Seth, I got to go help Namara out with the plans for the protection of the castle," said Ka and ran off. Seth nodded as he watched his younger brother run off. 

  


" You're so small Ka, and you've already gone through so much," thought Seth as he sighed. " Ka, General Ka, I can't believe it little brother." A shadow watched Seth as he stood there thinking to himself. Suddenly the person attacked her saber held in the fashion of a killer. Seth spun around and blocked with his Millennium Rod. Ashery growled as she held the Millennia Saber with both hands. 

  


" You think a little water would stop me from getting my Saber back? Guess again!" shouted Ashery as she again attacked Seth. " Unlike Shaina I don't have a connection to the people in this castle. All I am is a Tomb Robber and a killer for hire." Her black hair blew in the wind as she looked from the Saber to the Rod and then smirked. " Why don't you call your brother for help? I'm sure he'd come and help you." Seth growled and attacked her with his Rod. 

  


" You leave my brother out of this!" shouted Seth. Ashery smiled and then noticed someone behind her. There with a look of anger and rage on his face was Ka. " Ka, stay out of this." 

  


" Shut-up Seth," said Ka as he rushed in his sword drawn and slashed at Ashery in one fluent motion. The Tomb Robber dodged and ran off as Ka started to chase her. Seth though grabbed his smaller brother and hugged him. " Uh, Seth, what are you doing?" Seth looked at Ka with tears in his eyes and then put his shields back up. 

  


" Ka, what were you thinking? She's a. . . Tomb Robber," said Seth coldly. Ka sighed and looked at Seth. 

  


" You, actually think I'd let you get killed Seth? You're my brother, my twin," whispered Ka as he turned away his cape blowing in the wind. His light brown hair blew around his face as his sword hung at his side. Seth watched as his brother disappeared. 

  


" Ka, I. . . I don't want to lose you," thought Seth as he looked after the boy. He thought back to 3 nights ago when Ka had come into his room and had mistaken Noah and him sleeping together like a couple. " I would never do something like that to Noah without his consent. He's my brother and I love him. . .but you Ka. . .you're my twin." 

  


" Hey Seth," said Malik as he came behind the High Priest. Seth looked at the platinum blond haired boy. 

  


" Hi Malik, what ya doing?" asked Seth. Malik just shrugged and pointed off in the direction Kanji had gone.

  


" Kanji, mad?" asked Malik. Seth shrugged as he looked at the boy. 

  


" I don't know," said Seth and turned and walked off. Malik blinked and then sighed and shook his head. 

  


" Ya know Seth, it's not healthy to bottle stuff up inside," said Malik quietly as he walked up behind the priest and set his hand on the taller boys shoulder. " Really Seth, ya need ta let all the fear, anger, worry, whatever it is out of your system." Seth looked at the blond haired boy who smiled at him and then ran off. " Think on it Seth!" Seth looked at his hands and then sighed. He shook his head and stood up, but just as soon as he stood up someone pulled him back down. 

  


" Let go!" shouted Seth as he spun around. There sat Ka his cape drawn around his thin shoulders. " Ka?" He touched his little brothers shoulder and then lifted his chin so he could see his eyes. " Ka, why are you crying?" Ka looked up at Seth and took a deep breathe. 

  


" Good bye Seth," said Ka and stood up and started to walk away when Seth grabbed his shoulder. 

  


" Ka, what is wrong?" asked Seth tears brimming his eyes. " Did someone hurt you?" Ka just shook his head and tried to get away from Seth, but the taller and stronger boy held him. 

  


" Just let me go Seth," said Ka and again tried to leave. Seth growled and shook his head. 

  


" Ka, tell me what is wrong," said Seth. Ka shivered and broke down into tears as he looked out over the desert. 

  


" You'd hate me if I told you," said Ka and stood up quickly and ran off. 

  


" Ka, come back," said Seth as Ka ran to his bedroom and locked the door. " Come on Ka, what's wrong?" 

  


" Leave me alone!" shouted Ka. Seth looked at the door as tears brimmed his eyes. 

  


" Come on Ka," whispered Seth as he sat down in front of the door. " I could never hate you." No noise came from the room and suddenly Seth heard a splash. " The pond." Seth ran into his room and onto the balcony, there was Ka swimming in the pond. His clothes laid neatly on the ground by the pond. He seemed oblivious to the fact that a pair of ice blue eyes were watching him. " Come on Seth it's rude to stare." Seth sighed and turned away from the scene. He then sighed and turned back to the balcony. " Might as well." Seth disrobed and jumped into the pond. Ka looked up in surprise as he saw his older brother in the pond. Ka started to blush and ran out of the pond grabbing his clothes as he did. " Come on Ka, I could never hate you." Ka turned around and looked at Seth with pleading eyes. 

  


" You telling the truth Seth?" asked Ka. Seth nodded and then nodded his head to the side. 

  


" Come on Ka, I could never hate you," said Seth. Ka smiled and ran into the pond dropping his clothes as he did. Seth smiled at his twin as the younger boy swam around. 

  


" Seth, you're the best!" shouted Ka. 

  


" I could never hate you Ka. I love you more then a brother Ka, but I don't want to break your fragile heart," thought Seth. Ka smiled as he watched Seth.

  


" Seth, I love you, more then a big brother, but I will never tell you," thought Ka. Suddenly the sound of feet alerted the brothers to someone else. Seth and Ka looked up and saw Shaina's robed figure. The two ducked under the water as Shaina walked on by. 

  


" Uh, Ka, maybe we should get back to our rooms," said Seth as his hair dripped water onto his shoulders. Ka nodded as he pointed to the ladder at Seth's window. Seth nodded and the two grabbed their capes and climbed up the ladder just in time cause at that moment Shaina came walking in the area. Ka and Seth quickly dressed and then looked back out to see the girl sitting by the pond her legs in the water her Exodia Angel hanging around her neck. 

  


" Should we get rid of her while we have a chance?" asked Ka. Seth shook his head as he watched the girl. 

  


" No Ka, I don't think she's totally evil, but we can't be to careful," said Seth. Ka nodded as he sat down on Seth's bed. 

  


" I don't feel safe with Bakura and Shaina loose in the palace," said Ka. Seth nodded as he looked at the smaller boy. 

  


" Neither do I Ka, and I won't until they're gone. I'm worried about Noah and your safety. You're worried about Noah and me, but ya sure don't worry about your own well being," thought Seth. Shaina looked up toward the balcony her deep chocolate eyes catching the eyes of the High Priest for the briefest of moments. Seth blinked as she stood up her cape blowing behind her. Her deep brown curly hair blew in the wind as she disappeared. Ka looked down at the place Shaina had been sitting and his eyes widened in awe.

  


" Seth, look," whispered Ka as he pointed to the ground. There written in plan sight was a message from Shaina. " Watch your backs General Ka and High Priest Seth. I will not kill you, but Ashery is another matter entirely." 

  


" She could be lying," said Seth. Ka nodded as he laid down on the bed his skirt falling to his ankles. The 15 year old general had other things on his mind. 

  


" Seth, where's Noah?" asked Ka suddenly. Seth's eyes got big as he noticed that the youngest of the three was missing. 

  


" Darn," said Seth under his breath as he ran out the door. He turned the corner and ran into Noah who was running. " Noah what's wrong?" Noah shook his head and grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him into the room. 

  


" We got a problem Seth, big problem," said Noah as he shook his head. 

" Anatsu and Marik, in the palace. That makes five." Ka laughed slightly as he shook his head back and forth. 

  


" Calm down Noah, our first thief, Shaina has flown the palace," said Ka as his Pendant of Life dimmed slightly. " It has been glittering brilliantly for the past couple of days, cause of the closeness of the Exodia Angel, but now it has dimmed. It is both a magic sensor and a powerful weapon." Noah sighed in relief as he sat down next to his older brothers. 

  


" Good, this is really rattling my nerves," said the 13 year old blue-green haired boy. " Of course we still have Ashery, Bakura, Anatsu, and Marik in the palace." Ka nodded slightly as he looked from Seth to Noa. His deep blue eyes followed the curves of the room and came to rest on Seth's face. 

  


" Kanji what are you doing?" asked Seth. Ka sighed and laid down on the bed his long brown hair falling over his shoulders. Held in a ponytail his hair fell to his mid back held at the base of neck with a fancy leather tie. 

  


" Nothing Seth," said Ka as he sat up his ears detecting feet running down the hall. " Marik and Anatsu." Seth and Noah nodded as the brunette jumped up and ran out the door. He ran the opposite direction toward the throne room. " Pharaoh Yami and Queen Nayama we got trouble!" The two nodded as they stood up as one. 

  


" We know General Ka. Anatsu and Marik are in the castle," said Pharaoh Yami. Ka nodded as he looked at Aliraya in Queen Nayama's arms. 

  


" Queen Nayama be very careful. Unlike Shaina, Ashery does not have a sense of honor. She'll be the killer of the bunch. Anatsu, Marik, and Bakura are just thieves, but Ashery has always been a killer for hire," said Ka. Queen Nayama nodded as she looked toward the guards in the room. 

  


" Don't worry General Ka. I will be fine, I wasn't High Magician for nothing," said Nayama as she pointed her pole toward the door. " I just want you and your brothers to stay safe. I can protect myself and I know you can also, but you have to remember, no one is invincible." Ka nodded to Queen Nayama as she held Ali close to her. " I don't know how long it will be until Marik tries to steal your brothers Rod, but I sens that we have trouble." Ka bowed and turned and ran out of the Throne room clutching his Pendant of Life to his chest. 

  


" Ka," whispered Noah as he looked up at Ka. Ka nodded as he ran in and locked the door. " We going to be OK?" Ka nodded to his brother who got up and ran and hugged Ka. " I'm scared Ka." 

  


" I know Noah, I'm scared too," said Ka as he wiped the tears out of his brothers eyes. " Now don't cry Noah, we'll be fine." 

  


" Hey let me in!" shouted Seth as he pounded on the door. Noah and Ka broke into a fit of laughter as they hurried to let the oldest and tallest of the group in. " What is the meaning of locking me out of my own room?" Ka and Noah laughed as Seth stood before them hands on his hips glaring. 

  


" Well, we didn't want any of the thieves getting in," said Ka. Seth sighed and sat down on the bed. 

  


" Well, fine, but at least give me the key next time," said Seth as he pointed to the metal key around Ka's neck. Ka nodded and handed Seth the key. " Lady Namara and Lady Isis have been recruited to protect against the thieves and also Princess Neferti has joined in." 

  


" Princess Neferti? You mean King Yami's half-sister correct?" asked Noah. Seth nodded as a thin blue haired girl walked down the hall. Her long silver dress swept the ground as her blue hair fell down her back in waves. A few strands of silver graced her bangs as she turned a corner and entered the Throne room. She was followed closely by two other people. One was a silver haired boy dressed in a white robe, the other a ivory haired girl dressed in a pale blue dress. " Lady Asio and Lord Alias." Seth and Ka nodded as the two siblings walked down the hall. 

  


" They're Princess Neferti's servants, right?" asked Ka. Seth nodded as the two people walked into the Throne room. " Yes, but aren't the also her brother and sister?" 

  


" Half-brother and sister, Lady Asio and Lord Alias are twins, but their mother is not of royal blood," said Seth. Ka nodded as he remembered the two. " Also they are complete opposites of each other. Lady Asio is a spit fire and a fighter while her brother Lord Alias is a calm collected boy." 

  


" They're 12 years old," said Noah quietly as he sat on the bed resting his head. " This is one dangerous kingdom." Ka and Seth laughed at the younger boy who shrugged and closed his eyes. " Yes, one dangerous kingdom." Ka and Seth sighed as they looked at their younger brother and nodded. Ka slowly drifted off to sleep and slowly so did Seth.

  


Ka's Dream

" Quiet Ka, don't cry," whispered Seth as he held his brother in his arms. Long bloody cuts ran down the younger boys back in a crisscross of lines. " Father, I don't believe he did this to you Ka." Ka nodded as he looked at Seth through tear filled eyes. Seth slowly took out a rag and wiped the blood away from Ka's cut back and wrapped some clean rags around the smaller boys upper chest and body. Then he helped Ka slip back into his robe. 

  


End of Dream 

  


" Nothing new," whispered Ka in his sleep as he rolled over wrapping his arms around Seth in his sleep. The taller boy turns over in his sleep so his back was facing Ka. 

  


Seth's Dream 

" Leave Ka alone!" shouted Seth as he glared at his father. The drunken man leered toward the 11 year old boy as he tried to hurt the boy with his whip. Seth though caught the whip and pulled it out of his fathers hand. Ka who lay in a huddled ball of fear on the ground looked up as Seth used the whip on their father. It caught the much older and taller man in the back and Seth quickly maneuvered out of his fathers way and tripped the man who fell on the floor. Ka looked up at Seth as the taller boy knelt down and picked up their few belongings. He pointed to two monster tablets hanging above the mantel. Ka nodded and grabbed the two Blue Eyes tablets as the two brothers ran out of the house. They had sent Noah ahead of them to the palace. They were sure that their cousin Prince Yami would allow them to stay in the palace for a while as they tried to sort out their lives. 

  


End Dream

  


Seth sighed in his sleep and grabbed the blankets away from Ka. The smaller boy growled and grabbed the blankets back. Noah blinked as he woke up and stared at his brothers. He blinked and fell back asleep. 

  


Next Morning

" Rise and shine!" shouted Noah as he jumped off the bed. Seth blinked as he woke up. Seth turned over as he looked at Ka who was still hugging him. Seth blinked and removed Ka's arms from around his neck. " You two look so silly!" Seth blinked as he looked at Noah. He looked at Ka and sighed. 

  


" Well I guess fantasies do come true," thought Seth as he slowly finished removing Ka's arms. Noah smiled slightly as he got dressed quickly. His hair blew into his eyes, but he just smiled and continued doing what he was doing. 

  


" Hey Seth, you two make a cute couple," said Noah absently as he fixed his cape around his shoulder. Seth blinked as he looked at the blue-green haired general. 

  


" Noah," growled Seth as he glared at his brother. Noah blinked and shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the room. 

  


" If just stating the obvious," said Noah. Seth sighed and looked at Ka who was still asleep. 

  


" I really don't want to wake him," thought Seth, but shook Ka's shoulders slightly. " Come on you angel get up." Ka blinked as he woke up looking into his twins blue eyes. He blushed slightly and got out of bed. 

  


" Guess I slept in," said Ka as he fixed his hair back in its tie and got ready to do his job. 

  


" Yeah, and Noah left without you," said Seth slowly. Ka blinked and ran out of the room after the blue-green haired boy. " See you." Seth watched as the boy he loved ran out of his eye sight. 

  


" Thought you'd take forever," said Noah as Ka caught up to him. Ka sighed and shook his head. 

  


" Sorry, tired," said Ka as he straightened his clothes as he walked into the throne room. " Pharaoh Yami and Queen Nayama." The two nodded as their generals nodded and stood up. " Sorry for being late." 

  


" It's OK General Ka," said Pharaoh Yami as the boy smiled and nodded. 

  
  


" I had a bad dream last night," said Ka quietly. Queen Nayama shivered slightly and Ka nodded. Only a few people knew of the beatings he went through. Some of them he had taken for Seth when the boy was late getting home. Seth never knew of the reason for those beatings, but he always saw the end of them. It wasn't till 3 years after they had lived in the palace that then Prince Yami had told Seth of the reason for some of the beatings. 

  


" You want to talk about it?" asked Queen Nayama. Ka shook his head as Noah looked at him questioningly. Whenever the beatings had happened Seth had kept Noah out of earshot and eyeshot of the terrible happenings. 

  


" Nothing to worry about Noah," said Ka and Noah sighed and sat down. 

  


With Seth

" You're an angel Ka, an angel that fell from Heaven," thought Seth as he thought of his twin. " Just an angel." Seth sighed and remembered how scared up Ka's back is. " You took all those beatings for me." 

  


With Ka and the others

" Well no one was killed last night so that's a good thing, but I don't know how long that will last," said Pharaoh Yami. Ka and Noah nodded as a shiver went down Ka's back. " You OK General Ka?" Ka nodded as he concentrated on the present and not the past. 

  


" Yeah, I'm fine," said Ka. Pharaoh Yami nodded as Queen Nayama looked at the Pendant of Life holder questionably. She sighed as she made a point to talk to the boy sooner or later. She hoped it was sooner, because she didn't know what the future held. 

  


How do you like it? I know a bit strange, but hey I like writing. Now a bit more of Ka's past has been revealed. Is there a reason that he's the holder of the Pendant of Life or is it just coincidence. Read more to find out. 


	4. Chappy 4

Kages of the Pharaoh: Noah, Seth, and Ka 

Well here is the forth chapter of the story. Shaina's gone somewhere, but they still have Ashery, Bakura, Marik, and Anatsu to worry about. Can Noah, Seth and Ka stay safe until the thieves are gone? I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Anatsu, but Ashery, Ka, and Shaina are my property. 

  


Chapter 4: The Soul of a Hero 

" Ka come on Ka wake up," whispered Seth as he shook Ka's shoulders. The smaller boy rolled over and looked at him. 

  


" What is it Seth?" asked Ka sleepily. Seth sighed as Ka sat up. 

  


" I just got the report from Namara," said Seth as he rested his head on his hands. " Ashery. . .she almost killed Nayama last night." Ka jumped up his hands clenched at his sides. " Calm down Ka. Queen Nayama is safe and Ashery has been locked away." Ka blinked as Seth smiled slightly. " Queen Nayama locked her away within the Millennia Saber." Ka sighed as he sat up and looked at Noah who was sound asleep. 

  


" Well. . .that's a good thing," said Ka as he stood up and grabbed his robe from a peg and tied it around himself. His skirt fell to his ankles as he walked out of the room. 

  


" Ka where are you going?" asked Seth as he stood up. Ka smiled as he looked at his older twin.

  


" To talk to Telsis and Mirror. They will know what to do with the Saber," said Ka and kept walking. His Pendant of Life shone and suddenly he spun around and jumped out of the way as Malik came running down the hall. The platinum blond looked scared out of his mind and soon Ka found out why. Seconds later Marik came running down the hall. Ka growled and suddenly a blast of white light sent Marik flying through the air. Malik turned around and stared in amazement. Ka nodded and the two ran toward the Throne Room. They ran in and locked the door. 

" Thanks Ka," said Malik as he sat down. His deep purple eyes looked around and rested on two female figures standing on either side of the throne room. " Hi Telsis and Mirror." The two ladies nodded as they walked out of the shadows. Ka and Malik stood up as the taller of the two ladies smiled. 

  


" I see that Marik is really trying to get you Malik," said Telsis as her dark hair flowed down her back. Mirror nodded as her own green dyed hair glowed in the dark. Ka and Malik nodded as Telsis slowly took something out from behind her back. " Malik. . .I am one of the many guardians of the Millennium, Exodia, and Millennia items. I think it would be for the best if we sent you back to your own time." Malik blinked as Telsis took out a golden eyes shaped pendant. " Malik. . . we brought you here from your own time. We will meet again in the future. . .so keep us in your thoughts. Telsis handed the pendant to Malik and nodded slightly." Suddenly Malik disappeared in a burst of golden light. Ka looked in shock as Telsis nodded slightly to him. 

  


" Where'd Malik go?" asked Ka. Telsis and Mirror smiled as they looked at him. 

  


" To a place. . . a time where Marik won't be able to get him. We hope," said Mirror as the two disappeared. " Remember Ka. . .the future will hold many trials. . .many pains. . .many dangers." 

  


" Trials. . .pains. . .dangers?" asked Ka as he walked back toward his room. He looked up and saw Seth standing there. Ka smiled and ran to Seth and hugged him. Seth returned the hug and the two walked back to the bedroom. Noah sat on the bed chattering away and Ka laughed. Suddenly a burst of white light illuminated the room. There before them stood Shaina. The three took a step back, but then Shaina just nodded and looked at Ka and Seth. 

  


" Lock me away in the Angel," whispered Shaina. Ka and Seth blinked and suddenly the Rod and Pendant of Life started to glow and Shaina disappeared. " I only wish that this would end differently." Ka and Seth blinked as the Angel fell to the floor. Ka picked up the angel as Telsis appeared and took it away. 

  


" Exodia Angel, Millennia Saber. . .it has begun," whispered Telsis and disappeared. Ka sighed and laid down on the bed. Seth laid down next to him and the two fell asleep. Noah sighed and also fell asleep. 

  


" Ka. . .Ka. . .come on wake up," said Noah as he shook his older brothers shoulders. Ka blinked as he sat up in bed and then looked at Noah. 

  


" Hey Noah what's wrong?" asked Ka as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. 

  


" Namara came running in here and said that the time has come," said Noah quietly as his green hair fell into his eyes. " In other words Pharaoh Yami is going to start locking the holders away so that the power won't fall into the wrong hands. Ka I don't want Seth to get locked away." Tears rolled down Noah's face as he looked at Ka pleadingly. Ka sighed and hugged Noah as tears rolled down his own face. 

  


" I know Noah. . .neither do I. . .but we can't help now," said Ka as he looked at Noah and sighed. " Now dry those tears Noah. We have to stay strong." Noah nodded as he stood up and Noah nodded and stood up next to him. They both looked at Seth who lay asleep on the bed. " If we have to give Seth up. . .then lets make a pact." Noah nodded as Ka took the Pendant of Life and placed it on the floor between them. " I saw Telsis and Mirror send Malik to the future. His own time I guess. Well I was thinking. . .they said they'd see him in the future so that means that. . .they will eventually be locked away. So I was thinking. . .we could do something like that." Noah blinked as Ka closed his eyes and took a sharp piece of metal out of his pocket and pocked his finger with it. Blood started to flow down and Ka picked up the Pendant of Life and opened it up. Inside a diamond glimmered in the light. He let his blood drip into the inside of the item. He then handed the Pendant to Noah and Noah nodded and pricked his own finger. He looked at the blood and then let is drip into the Pendant. 

  


" So what next?" asked Noah as Ka sucked on his finger. Ka took the Pendant and closed it and put it around his neck. 

  


" Noah. . .promise me. . .if I die. . .that you'll protect the Pendant," said Ka his back turned to Noah. Noah nodded as Ka walked toward the balcony. Ka walked onto the balcony and looked at the rising sun. " The sun rises on a new day Noah. Let us go in peace." Noah nodded as Ka walked out of the room and toward the Throne room. He walked in and noticed Isis and Telsis standing on either side of the Throne. Queen Nayama and Pharaoh Yami looked up and nodded. Ka nodded as Noah walked in. 

  


" So Ka. . .I heard that you protected Malik last night," said Nayama. Ka nodded slightly as Nayama cradled Ali in her arms. " I am very grateful and also I heard that you saw Malik get sent to his own time." Ka nodded slightly and Nayama sighed. " Hence the sealing has begun." Ka nodded again as the pendant around his neck caught the sunlight. Noah nodded as Mirror walked in carrying both the Angel and the Saber. The guardian smiled slightly as she placed both items in boxes and put the boxes in a hiding place under the throne. 

" In five thousand years the items will again be needed. We will also be needed when that time comes," said Yami. Ka nodded as he looked at the scarab around Noah's neck. He noticed how Noah ran his hand over the scarab. Blood fell into the grooves on the scarab and Ka sighed. 

" So that means that sooner or later all of the Millennium Items will be locked away. Shaina and Ashery were threats, but in five thousand years they will be changed I hope. Bakura and Marik, well I'm not to sure about those two." Ka sighed as Seth walked into the room his Rod held at his side. Yami nodded and so did Seth as he looked at everyone. 

  


" I guess that means that one of these day's I'll be locked away," said Seth and Yami nodded as the sun glinted off the Millennium Puzzle. " I understand." Yami sighed as Noah and Seth turned and left the room. 

  


" Ka. . .what are you doing?" asked Nayama as Ka stood in the throne room. The sunlight fell onto him and glittered off the Pendant of Life. Ka looked up at Nayama and smiled slightly. 

  


" Just remembering the Throne Room," said Ka as he turned and walked out of the Throne Room. " Just remembering it." The Pendant of Life glittered in the sunlight. Ka's hair blew in the wind and he smiled as he walked toward Princess Shiroka's room. He smiled as he walked in. Shiroka looked up at him as Zeke lay on her lap. " Hi." Shiroka smiled and nodded and patted the bed. Ka sat down and Shiroka smiled slightly. 

  


" What brings you here?" asked Shiroka. Ka smiled and looked at Zeke. 

  


" Just coming to see if you were alright and checking up on my little friend here," said Ka as he pointed to Zeke. " Is he going to become prince?" asked Ka. Shiroka smiled as she looked at Ka. 

  


" He could if Queen Nayama doesn't have a son," said Shiroka quietly. " But knowing Queen Nayama she will have a son sooner or later, but Zeke will be in line for the throne." Ka smiled as he picked Zeke up and looked at the baby. 

  


" Well I think I'll just call him Prince Zeke. How does that sound?" asked Ka. Shiroka laughed as Ka took off his silver bracelet and placed it on Zeke's head. " Yeah, Prince Zeke. . .or maybe I should call him Pharaoh Zeke." Shiroka smiled as Ka took out one of his bandana like headdresses and puts it on Zeke. " Or maybe High Priest Zeke." Shiroka laughed and Ka stood up and looked at Zeke. " Just keep him safe. . .just keep him safe." With that Ka walked out of the room and walked toward his own room. He walked in and looked at Seth who sat on the bed. His Rod lay on the bed next to him. 

  


" Hey Ka," said Seth as he looked up. Ka nodded and sat down next to Seth. " Where were you?" Ka smiled as he untied his hair and let it fall down his back. 

  


" Talking to Shiroka. Seth if anything happened to Ali wouldn't Zeke then be the heir to the Throne?" asked Ka. Seth blinked and nodded slightly to his younger twin. 

  


" Yes. . .or if Queen Nayama didn't have a male child. . .Zeke and Ali could be married. So yes, Zeke could become Pharaoh," said Seth. Ka smiled slightly and looked at Seth.

  


" Seth. . .I really don't want you to be locked away," whispered Ka as he looked at his older brother. " I want you to stay here. . .with Noah and me." Seth looked at his twin and tears welled up in his cool blue eyes. 

  


" I don't want to go either Ka. . .but. . .but I'm the holder of the Rod. I have to," said Seth and looked at the Pendant of Life around Ka's neck. " Can I see your Pendant?" Ka nodded and handed the Pendant over to Seth. Seth popped open the Pendant and stared at the diamond inside. " How did it get red?" Ka blinked as he stared at the diamond.

  


" Blood," whispered Ka quietly as he took the Pendant and looked at the diamond. " Mine and Noah's blood. We made a covenant that if you were locked away that we'd come to the future with you. It's our way of proving to you Seth that we will never desert you." 

  


" Noah's and your blood," whispered Seth as he looked at the Pendant. He slowly took out one of his metal pins and pricked his own finger. He took the Pendant and allowed his own blood to drip onto the diamond inside. " Then I will add to the covenant. In the future we will all meet again." Ka nodded as Seth closed the Pendant and handed it back to Ka. " Now little brother rest. . .I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a long day." Ka nodded as he closed his eyes and feel into a deep sleep. " Good Night. . .Ka." 

  


Next Morning 

" Seth. . .wake up," said Ka as he shook Seth's shoulders. The taller boy rolled over and in the process fell onto the floor. Ka laughed slightly as he looked at Seth. Seth looked up and growled as he looked at his two younger brothers who were laughing at him. 

  


" Ka. . .Noah. . .you are so dead as soon as I get untangled," said Seth as he tried to get untangled from the blankets. Ka laughed and grabbed his robe and fled out the door with Noah on his heels. 

  


" Noah. . .I want you to do something for me," said Ka quietly as he looked deep into his brothers eyes. " I want you to. . .cover for me. . .I'm going down to the dungeons to have a talk with. . .a certain person." Noah nodded understanding what Ka meant. 

  


" Sure thing Ka," said Noah and Ka smiled as he walked toward the dungeons. " Is it who I think it is?" Ka nodded slightly as he walked down to the dungeons. 

  


" General Ka. . .what a surprise," said one of the guards. Ka nodded and the guard let him into the dungeons. " Who have you come to see General?" Ka sighed as he walked toward one of the cells. His dark blue eyes looked through the dark and came to rest on the form of a man sitting on the floor. 

  


" So father it's been a long time," said Ka to the man. The man looked up and met the eyes of the General. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the fifteen year old boy before him. " Yes father it's me Ka." Ka sneered slightly as his voice took on a superior and cold note. 

" I'm surprised that you remember me, but then again who doesn't remember someone they beat up." Ka growled and the Pendant of Life around his neck glimmered and cast light in the darkness of the dungeon. 

  


" Ka. . .little brat. . .worthless little brat," said his father. Ka hissed and stuck his tongue out at his father. " You're probable still working as a little slave to that brat of a prince Yami." Ka laughed slightly and looked at his father. 

  


" Actually father. . .Yami is Pharaoh. . .I am General and Seth is High Priest," said Ka as he turned on his heel and walked toward the entrance. 

  


" You lie. . .you've always been a lying little brat," said his father. Ka smiled slightly as he turned around. White energy emitted from the Pendant around his neck. 

  


" Yeah. . .I used to be a lying little brat. But father. . .listen here. . .I am not lying. Ask one of the guards. I am General Ka," said Ka and turned on his heel. His robe blew out behind him as he heard his dad yelling curses at him. " Be quiet you old fool. I believe in the one true God as do Seth and Noah. You can't bring curses on us by shooting the names of the old gods at the top of your lungs. Anubis, Isis, and all the others were made up." With that Ka walked out of the dungeon and toward the palace. He smiled slightly as he clasped the Pendant of Life in his hands. " Old fool . . .stuck in his old ways." Ka shook his head and looked up and saw Seth. 

  


" He still the same old fool?" asked Seth. Tears rolled freely down Ka's face as he nodded slightly. " Come here Ka. . .that must have taken a lot out of you." Ka smiled slightly and just shook his head. 

  


" No actually it was sort of fun. . .he was more then surprised to see me. He thought I was lying about being General," said Ka and laughed slightly. " The world is changing and that old fool is to stuck in his old ways to understand." Seth nodded as he watched Ka and sighed. 

  


" You sure you're OK?" asked Seth. Ka nodded as he started walking toward the room. " I mean. . .it's just. . .I'm worried about you Ka." Ka looked at Seth his deep blue eyes holding Seth's cold blue eyes for a fraction of a second. 

  


" There is no reason to worry Seth. . .I'm fine. . .I promise," said Ka as he looked out over the city of Thebes. " Seth. . .how long has it been?" 

  


" How long since what?" asked Seth in confusion. Ka smiled slightly as a hot desert breeze caught his hair. 

  


" How long since the day you proposed to me?" asked Ka still smiling. Seth blushed at the comment and started counting on his fingers. 

  


" Ten maybe eleven years. . .we were just really little kids back then," said Seth still blushing. Ka nodded quietly as he looked out over the city of his birth. " Why did you ask?" Ka smiled slightly at the memory. 

  


Memory 

  


" Hey Ka! Wait up!" shouted Seth as he ran after his little brother. Ka smiled and waited for Seth. 

  


" What is it big brother?" asked Ka smiling. His young happy face was a pale color from not getting enough sun. Seth smiled and held out a silver ring with a diamond heart on it to Ka. " Where'd you get that Seth?" Seth smiled and looked at the ring. 

  


" Ka. . .will you marry me?" asked Seth. Ka smiled and laughed slightly. Seth then broke out in laughter as the two twins smiled. 

  


End Memory 

  


" That was one of the best times of my life," said Ka quietly and looked at Seth. " Why did you do that in the first place?" Seth smiled and then laughed. 

  


" I was four or five years old. . .I don't really remember," said Seth as he looked out over Thebes. " That was before our father. . .beat you. You were so pure. . .unscarred by evil. . .so kind." Ka sighed as he turned and looked at Seth. " It was just the whim of a child." Ka smiled slightly as he looked at Seth. He walked up to Seth and leaned against him. 

  


" Seth. . .you're so strong big brother. . .wish I was like you," said Ka as he fell asleep leaning against Seth. 

  


" Sleep well Ka. . .sleep well," said Seth as he picked Ka up and carried him to the bedroom. Noah looked up and smiled. 

  


" Ka fell asleep. . .that makes such a nice scene," said Noah as he looked at the two. Seth glared at the thirteen year old and shrugged. 

  


" Whatever. . .lets all get some sleep," said Seth quietly. Noah nodded as he looked at his two big brothers and smiled. 

  


" Okay. . .good night Seth," said Noah as he nodded off to sleep. Seth nodded as he crawled into bed. 

  


" Ka. . .I wonder what would you say if now I asked you to marry me?" thought Seth as he drifted off to sleep with images of his brother in his head. 

  


So how do you like it? I think it's sort of cool. . .don't know how many more chapters I'll write. 


	5. Chappy 5

Kages of the Pharaoh- Noah, Seth, and Ka 

Well here is the 5th chapter of this. If more people review I'll write more chapters. Tempers are short and Ka is on edge. Is there something else wrong with our young General. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 5- A Life, A Heart, A Tear

" I don't know," whispered Ka as he sat on the balcony of the room. He looked at the moon and smiles sadly. " I don't know what to do anymore." He held the pendant of Life in his hands as he felt the hot desert wind whip his hair. 

  


" Hey Ka. . .what are you doing out here?" asked Seth as he sat down next to his twin. Ka turned and looked and Seth and smiled slightly. 

  


" Seth what would you do if you had something to say, but didn't know how to say it?" asked Ka. Seth blinked as he looked deep into his brothers eyes. 

  


" I'm not the person to ask that question Ka. You know better then anyone that I'm not good with touchy emotional stuff," said Seth as he stood up to leave. Ka looked at Seth and smiled slightly. " But personally. . .I'd bottle it up inside. . .but lets see how would Nayama put this? Just spit it out if that's what you feel." Ka nodded slightly as he continued to sit on the balcony. 

  


" Spit it out?" asked Ka quietly as a star shoot through the sky. " I know I should. . .but I'm afraid." Ka sighed as he looked out and let his hair blow behind him. " What did you mean Telsis. . .Mirror. . .what did you mean?" Ka sighed as he fell asleep leaning against the wall of the palace. Seth smiled as he walked out and looked at Ka. He slowly knelt down and brushed his lips against his brothers ever so gently. He smiled slightly as he picked Ka up and carried him into the room and laid him on the bed. 

  


" Ka. . .you sure do have a way of falling asleep in the strangest places," whispered Seth as he smoothed Ka's hair out of his eyes and smiled. " Sleep well Ka. . .sleep well." Seth smiled as he walked out of the room and toward the throne room. His ears detected movement and turned around and came face to face with Marik. The gold haired thief smiled crazily and tried to grab the Rod out of Seth's hands. The angry priest glared at the other boy and unsheathed the Rod. He pointed it at Marik who shrugged slightly and a sword appeared in his hands. 

  


" So Seth. . .how does it feel being on the receiving end?" asked Marik as he attacked. Seth growled and jumped out of the other teens way and tripped him. Marik growled and again tried to cut Seth. Suddenly out of no where a throwing knife appeared in Marik's shoulder. There behind the gold haired thief was Ka. A black cape blew around him in the wind as Seth starred in amazement. 

  


" Don't be so surprised Seth," said Ka as another throwing knife appeared in his hand. " I practice. . .everyday. . .just so happens that he was in the way of my target." Ka smiles and points to a stone pillar only inches from Seth's head. Nayama suddenly appeared behind Ka and Seth's Rod started to glow. 

  


" If you don't mind Seth," said Nayama as Marik disappeared. " No more trouble from him." Seth growled as he walked back toward his room. Ka walked behind him as his throwing knives disappeared. 

  


" Seth?" asked Ka as Seth sat down on the bed. Noah blinked as he woke up. " Are you ok?" Seth slowly looked up at his two brothers and shook his head back and forth. 

  


" No Ka. . .I need to tell someone something, but I don't know how to tell them," said Seth quietly as tears started to trail down his face. Ka slowly walked up to Seth and knelt down in front of him. " I mean if I tell him he might hate me." Ka smiled slightly as Seth looked down at him. 

" If they hate you. . .you always have Noah and me," said Ka quietly. Seth blinked as Ka slowly looked up into his eyes. " And we'll always love you Seth." Seth nodded slightly as something passed through Ka's eyes for a split second. He wondered what it could be and suddenly his question was answered as Ka stood up suddenly and kissed him ever so quickly on the lips. Seth sat in shock as Noah looked at the two and smiled slightly. Ka blushed as Seth looked at him and slowly touched his lips with his hand ever so lightly. Seth let out something between a growl and a purr and fell back onto the bed. Ka sighed and turned to leave. Seth started to laugh and looked at him. Ka blinked and turned and ran out of the room. 

  


" Now you've done it Seth," said Noah as he shook his head. Seth blinked and suddenly a look of shook passed across his face. " He loves you Seth. . .but he's still naive. He doesn't understand that you were laughing in joy." Seth stood upright, but Noah shook his head silently. 

" Don't go to him now Seth. . .he's likely to throw a fit." Seth nodded slightly and let his head fall back onto the bed. 

  


" I'm a fool Noah. . .I'm a fool," said Seth as he fell asleep. Noah sighed as he sat up and waited for Ka to come back. When three hours had passed and Ka hadn't come back Noah started to get worried. 

  


" Where could he be?" asked Noah as he paced the room. Suddenly the sound of someone crying reached his ears. " Ka?" Noah ran out of the room and toward the end of the castle. There in the shadows his knees brought up to his chest sat Ka. Tears ran down his face as the pendant around his neck shimmered. " Ka?" Ka looked up at Noah and nodded slightly. " What's wrong?" Ka sighed slowly and stood up and left Noah. " Ka?" 

  


" Just leave me alone Noah," hissed Ka as he walked away. " You and Seth don't need me. I'm unwanted." Tears ran down Ka's face and he wiped them away. " Tell Seth that. . .that. . .that I'll come back when I'm ready." With that said Ka took off toward the stables. Noah stood in shock as his green hair blew in the wind. Suddenly the scarab around his neck shimmered a strange shade of blue and blue shimmering tears rolled down his face and fell on the ground. A strange blue and gold flower sprouted at his feet and suddenly the air turned black. 

  


" Ka! Get back here!" shouted Noah as he stomped off to find his older brother. The boys usual calm green hair spiked up in the air as he clenched his fists. " You made a covenant with me! I'm not allowing you to break it!" Noah growled as he stomped into the stables. There stood Ka petting a beautiful black horse. Ka looked up at Noah in shock. 

  


" Noah?" asked Ka. Noah hissed as he walked up and grabbed Ka's arm. " Let go. . .let go. . .let go." Ka broke down into tears as he tried to get away from Noah. Noah softened his grip and wrapped his arms around his slightly smaller older brother. Ka cried into Noah's chest as the younger boy rubbed his back. " I want to go. . .let me go." Noah again tightened his grip on Ka's wrist. " Let go!" A note of terror entered Ka's voice and suddenly Noah let go and pinned Ka to the ground. 

  


" Listen Ka. . .you're not going anywhere. You hear me! I know you. . .you'll just up and leave and they'll find you in the desert somewhere just a pile of whitewashed bones. How do you think Seth and I would feel then! Seth would probably go crazy and I wouldn't be much better off then him," said Noah as he held Ka to the ground. A look of terror entered Ka's eyes and suddenly Noah realized why Ka was terrified. He got off of Ka and slowly wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. " I'm sorry Ka. . .I didn't realize what I was doing." Ka took in a shallow breathe and started to cry. " Come on Ka. . .don't. . .don't cry." Ka kept crying as Noah rubbed his back. " Come on Ka." Ka just kept on crying and suddenly Noah tipped his chin up and kissed him gently. Ka blinked as he starred at the green haired boy. Ka stopped crying and Noah smiled slightly. 

  


" What was that for?" asked Ka. Noah smiled slightly and continued to rub Ka's back with his other hand. 

  


" I felt left out," said Noah and shrugged. " While you were asleep on the balcony Seth kissed you. . .then you kissed Seth. . .so I guess I just wanted to kiss you." Noah smiled as Ka laughed slightly and then the sentence hit him. 

  


" Seth kissed me while I was asleep?" asked Ka. Noah nodded and smiled slightly. 

  


" I can see why too," said Noah and smiled. " Yeah and then he was playing with your hair. He's head over heels." Ka sighed and then shook his head. 

  


" Then why was he laughing?" asked Ka. Noah smiled and started to giggle like a crazy person. 

  


" Cause he's Seth. . .he's crazy in love. . .and he was happy," said Noah and laughed slightly. " He'd ask you to marry him if he thought he had a hair balls chance of you saying yes." Ka smiled as he tipped Noah's chin up and kissed the other boy gently. Noah blushed and Ka shrugged slightly. 

  


" Now I've kissed you both. . .now all we have to do is get Seth to kiss both of us. What's our chances of that?" asked Ka. Noah smiled slightly and thought slightly. 

  


" Really good if we double team him," said Noah. Ka smiled slightly and then looked at Noah. " What?" 

  


" First thing though we have to find a way for you to kiss Seth," said Ka and smiled. " I wouldn't mind a threesome. . .how about you?" Noah smiled and shook his head to indicate that he wouldn't mind. " I think he owes you a kiss. He's asleep right now. Think he'd like to wake up to two cute brothers of his starring him in the face?" Noah giggled again and nodded. The two stood up as Ka straightened his outfit and then looked at Noah. " How does my face look." Noah shrugged and smiled slightly. 

  


" Like you've been fighting a tomb robber," said Noah as he took a cloth out of his pocket and started to wipe dirt off of Ka's face. 

" Remind me never to pin you to the ground again." Ka nodded as Noah finished as they walked toward the room. They opened the door and snuck toward the bed. They crawled onto the bed and leaned over Seth. 

" Should we wake him up?" 

  


" No reason not to," said Ka as he lowered his head to Seth's ear. 

" Seth rise and shine." Seth slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He starred at the two and rolled off the bed in shock. Ka and Noah laughed at Seth as Noah went in for the kill. 

  


" Uh. . .Noah what are you doing?" asked Seth as Noah knelt down and looked at him. Suddenly it became very clear as Noah gently brushed his lips against Seth's. Seth looked in shock at the boy and then melted into the kiss. " Are you two trying to tell me something?" Ka smiled slightly as he knelt down so he was beside Noah. He nodded slowly as his deep blue eyes locked with Seth's cold blue ones. " I don't get the message." Ka smiled slightly and suddenly brushed his hand across Seth's bare chest. Seth shivered under the touch and suddenly he figured out what they meant. 

  


" So Seth. . .it set in yet?" asked Ka. Seth smiled and grabbed Ka and kissed him gently and then turned to Noah and did the same. The two boys blinked and then looked at him. " So Seth. . .it okay with you?" Seth nodded slightly as he stood up and sat on the side of the bed. 

  


" How long?" asked Seth. Ka smiled slightly as the engagement ring Seth had given to him appeared from a string around his neck. " I can't believe it you kept that old thing." Ka smiled slightly as he looked at Seth. 

  


" I told you Seth. . .it was one of the best moments of my life," said Ka as he looked at the ring. " All my moments with you and Noah are good. . .but that one is special. So is the first time you fixed my injuries and the time you kissed me to stop me from screaming when I was eight and we were still living with dad. But of all my memories the one I enjoy the most is the time. . .that you took me to the palace and we got away from father for a month. . .that was the best. . .especially because each night you'd help fix my wounds and you taught me magic and you got Yami to give me some of his old clothes. That was also the first time you told me about the Millennium items. I remember each so clearly it seems like yesterday." Seth smiled as he looked at Noah who was smiling. 

  


" How about you Noah?" asked Seth trying to a clear answer to how long one of them had loved him for more then a brother. Noah smiled a bit sadistically and shrugged. " Come on one of you give me a clear answer!" Noah and Ka smiled at each other knowingly and Ka slowly held the pendant of Life up to the light. 

  


" Ten years," said Ka quietly as he let the light catch on his hair. 

" Since you proposed to me and even before then." Noah smiled as he looked at the two. A wind blew through the window and he smiled and counted on his fingers. 

  


" Seven years Seth," said Noah quietly and looked at him. " It was seven years ago. . . after my mother died and I came to live with you two. . .you took care of me, cleaned my wounds and taught me how to protect myself," said Noah and smiled slightly. " If it wasn't for you I would have died." Seth sighed and looked at the two. They looked at him questioningly and he smiled. 

  


" Eleven long years," said Seth as he looked at the two. " Even before I really knew you Noah I had fallen for you and Ka it was hard to resist you. When I proposed it wasn't on a whim. . .it was a well thought out plan. Of course I forgot that I was only five years old." They all started to laugh and Seth smiled as he hugged them closer to himself. 

" I love you." Noah and Ka smiled as they took turns in kissing him. " I guess I should have told you earlier." Noah and Ka just looked at him with a strange look on their face that pretty much said 'yes, you should have.' Seth smiled as they climbed into bed and curled up together. 

  


" Sleep tight Seth," whispered Noah and Ka as they drowsed off to sleep. Seth smiled and nodded slightly as he drowsed off to sleep next to his two angels. 

  


So how did you like this. This wasn't initially how I wanted this to go, but now I like it. I hope you do two. 


	6. Chappy 6

Kages of the Pharaoh- Noah, Seth, and Ka

Well here is the sixth chapter. I don't know how much longer this story is going to go on. I mean working on this, Trial By Cards, A Rose to Show My Love, and other assorted projects at once? I'm liable to go crazy. I credit this chapter to. . .to. . .to oh who cares. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh ( If I did. . .I'd be rich) so please don't sue. 

  


Chapter 6- Dragons Memory 

" Ka?" asked Noah as he rolled over and looked at his brother. Ka blinked as he looked at the green haired boy next to him. 

  


" What?" asked Ka sleepily as he looked at Seth asleep next to him.

  


" Why did you give Seth and me your other two blue eyes?" asked Noah. Ka smiled sleepily as he looked at his younger brother. 

" Because Noah. . .a dragons memory," said Ka quietly. Noah blinked slightly and Ka smiled. " A dragon is a powerful creature and no one can forget it. If I die or am killed. . .use a dragon. . .to avenge my death. . .one of my dragons. The most powerful dragon in the game other then the Egyptian Gods, is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. My memory. . .a dragons memory." 

  


" Of course Seth and I would avenge your death Ka. We'd use your dragons," said Noah. Ka smiled slightly and nodded his head as if to signal that he understood. 

  


" That's good to know Noah," said Ka as he kissed the smaller boy. " Cause if the people I love wouldn't avenge me then who would?" Noah blinked as Ka stood up and turned around. " You promise me Noah?" Noah nodded and Ka smiled slightly. " Good. . .I'll be back later on." 

  


" What does he mean?" thought Seth as he lay in the bed his eyes closed pretending he was asleep. " What does he know that we don't?" 

Seth shook his head and sighed as he fell back asleep. " Well it can't be important. . .he'd tell us if it was important." 

  


" I'm not going to live much longer," whispered Ka as he looked out over the city. " I can tell. . .my body. . .my very essence knows something is wrong. Seth and Noah. . .you better not go crazy if I die." Ka sighed as he sat down on the ledge and looked out. He heard footsteps behind him and spun around his saber drawn. 

  


" Hello Ka," whispered a voice as he jumped up next to the boy. 

" So you know. . .I'll watch your brothers for you. . .that's what she would have wanted." Ka blinked as he turned and starred into the face of a black haired boy close to his age. " I'm Kuroi. . .Shaina's brother." Ka blinked as the boy looked at him. " I'm called Kuroi. . .because I'm a shadow. . .I'm not darkness just black. . .like the night. I'm sort of like a ghost." Ka went pale when Kuroi mentioned he was a ghost. " Yeah. . .I'm dead. . .not nice. . .can't kick a Tomb Robbers butt." Ka blinked as the boy let out what seemed to be a mixture of a sigh and a cry. " How could she? She said she'd never become one of them. . .but just like that she turned into a Tomb Robber. . .stupid sister." Ka blinked as he noticed tears rolling down the younger boys face. 

  


" Kuroi. . .are you alright?" asked Ka. Kuroi nodded as he calmed down and looked at the General next to him. 

  


" Yeah. . .you are too right?" asked Kuroi. Ka nodded and the boy smiled and jumped off of the ledge. 

  


" What are you doing?" asked Ka. Kuroi floated up and touched Ka's hand. 

  


" I'm a ghost. . .I can fly," said Kuroi and smiled and looked at the boy. " Now you can too. . .it's a gift of mine. . .the gift of someone who couldn't help in the past." Ka smiled as he floated into the air slightly. " No. . .no. . .don't come with me. . .you'll have plenty of time to do that later. . .but now. . .make the small amount of time you have left count. You've always been living on borrowed time. . .now that time is running out. Be careful. . .I'll come for you when it's time." With that Kuroi disappeared from sight. Ka collapsed onto the floor as tears rolled down his face. 

  


" Yeah. . .I don't have much time left," whispered Ka as he looked at his hands. " Isn't that right. . .someone's out to get me. They hate me. . .because I'm protecting people. . .and they're not Tomb Robbers. . .they're normal." Ka sighed as he stood up and watched as the sun rose and smiles slightly. " The sun rises on a new day. . .maybe I don't want it to rise. . .I don't want a new day to come. . .I don't want to leave this world yet." 

  


" Ka?" asked Seth as he walked up behind the smaller boy. " Is something wrong?" Ka looked up into Seth's eyes and then turned away.

" I. . .I. . .just tell me Ka." Ka looked at Seth and then shook his head. 

" Why?" 

  


" Because Seth. . .you'll find out soon enough," said Ka as the wind caught his hair. " And you'd stop me if I told you." Seth wrapped his arms around Ka and turned him around. " I love you Seth. . .I really do. . .but I have to do what I have to do." 

  


" Ka. . .please," whispered Seth as he knelt down and looked up into Ka's eyes. " Please." Ka shook his head and turned away as the Pendant of Life shimmered in the dawn of the morning. 

  


" I can't Seth. . .I just can't," said Ka as he turned around as tears fell from his eyes. " Trust me on this one." With that Ka turned around and walked toward the throne room. " But Seth. . .I will tell you this. . .I love you." Seth watched as Ka disappeared around the corner of the palace. 

  


" I love you too. . .Ka," whispered Seth as his hair blew in his eyes. Noah walked up behind Seth and wrapped his arms around the older boys shoulders. " Hi Noah." 

" Let him be Seth. . .he knows something. . .about the future. Just let him be," whispered Noah in Seth's ear. " At least for right now. . .but for ditching us he's going to get it." Seth sighed as he leaned back against Noah. 

  


" Na. . .let him alone," whispered Seth as he turned around and tugged the smaller boy into a kiss. " We can have fun." Noah blinked and then smiled. 

  


" You have a naughty mind Seth," purred Noah into the older boys ear. Seth smiled as he picked the smaller boy up in his arms. " I'm. . . not so sure about this. . .Seth." Seth smiled as he dipped his head and kissed the smaller boy. " Of fine." Seth smiled as he walked into the bedroom and locked the door. He walked over to the window and drew shut the curtains. He turned toward the green-haired boy on the bed and smiled slightly as he let his cape fall off which left him only in his skirt. Noah smiled as he knelt on the bed. Seth walked over and unclasped Noah's cape clasp. The smaller boy smiled as he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes. 

  


" So Noah. . .top or bottom?" purred Seth. Noah blushed as he looked up into his half-brothers eyes. 

  


" Bottom," whispered Noah as he felt Seth's wandering hands near his crotch. " Seth. . .you are so naughty." Seth smiled as he grasped a hold of his younger brother. Noah gasped as stars appeared in front of his eyes. 

  


" You like that?" asked Seth as he ran his other hand down Noah's chest. The smaller boy just nodded slightly. Seth smiled as he kissed his brother as he untied the ties on his brothers skirt. Noah clumsily fiddled with Seth's skirt tie. 

  


" Seth?" asked Noah as he looked up into the older boys eyes. 

  


" Yes Noah?" asked Seth. Noah smiled and leaned up and caught Seth's lips in his own. " Love you too." Noah nodded as he blushed slightly. " Something wrong?" Noah shook his head as he looked into Seth's eyes. " You sure?" Noah nodded and Seth finished pulling off his skirt. Noah stood up and let his fall to the floor. He stood there darkness falling over his shoulders. Seth looked at him and smiled slightly. " You are so beautiful Noah." Noah blushed and suddenly a scream reached their ears. 

  


" Oh no," whispered Noah as he pulled his skirt back on. Seth followed suit as the two ran toward the door. 

  


A short chapter I know. But this story is winding down to the end. . .only one or two chapters left. R+R if you want. 


	7. Chappy 7

Kages of the Pharaoh- Noa, Seth, and Ka

Well here is chapter 7 of the story. I hope you all have liked it so far. I'm sorry I left you all at a cliffhanger last time. . .but you see this is one of the final chapters.*laughs* Well maybe not one of the final chapters. . .but well. . .you'll understand. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh so please don't sue. The only characters I own are Ka, Kage, Shaina and the final OC of this story. 

  


Chapter 7- Blood of Purity

" No," whispered Seth as he ran onto the scene. There on the ground by the edge of the castle laid Ka. " KA!" Seth ran over to his smaller twin and lifted him into his arms. " Who did this to you?" Ka looked up into Seth's eyes and smiled as he touched the arrow in his chest.

  


" I don't know," whispered Ka as he noticed Noah. " Noah. . .come over here." Noah ran over and knelt down next to them. " Remember your promise?" Noah nodded and Ka smiled. " Good. . .now Seth. . .if you can find Zenda she can heal me. . .but actually I want to go." 

  


" What!" exclaimed Seth as he held his little brother in his arms. 

  


" Seth. . .I have been living on borrowed time," whispered Ka as he leaned up and kissed Seth. " I know how you feel about me dying. . .but promise me Seth. . .don't intervene. . .this is for the best." Seth shook his head as he hugged Ka to him. Blood spattered all over his uniform. " Seth. . .Noah. . .I love you." The two nodded as someone appeared next to them. Ka looked up into the deep sea green eyes of someone else. " Nen. . .my friend." Noah and Seth spun around and looked at the other boy. A staff stood in his hand as his eyes saddened. 

  


" Ka. . .please. . .don't die," whispered Nen as he fell to his knee's. "What will happen if you die?" Ka smiled slightly as he took the other boys hand in his own. 

  


" Nothing except maybe. . .there will be peace," whispered Ka as he turned and looked at Seth. " I don't have much time left Seth." Seth nodded and slowly knelt down and took something out of his pocket. 

  


" Ka. . .please. . .don't go," whispered Seth as tears rolled down his cheeks. " What am I supposed to do without you?" Ka smiled as more blood pooled on the ground around him. 

  


" You still have Noah. . .and Nen," whispered Ka as he looked at Seth. " I'm sorry. . .I didn't tell you. . ." Seth tightened his grip on the thing in his hand. " Yes. . .the first time." Ka started to drift away as his eyes closed. " I wish I had. . .it would have saved us both ten years of grief." 

  


" Ka. . .please. . .will you. . .the second time. . .say yes?" asked Seth as he pulled Ka into his arms. The smaller boy weakly nodded his head as he took a shallow breathe. 

  


" Yeah Seth. . .I'd be honored too. . .if only. . .I wasn't dying," said Ka as he took another breathe. " I do love you Seth and Noah. . .I will see you again. . .in the future." Ka stopped talking as he went limp in Seth's arms. 

  


" Ka. . ." whispered Nen as he looked away. Noah sunk to his knees and wrapped his arms around his knees as tears rolled down his face. Mumbled words from Seth echoed from behind them as he picked Ka up. The Pendant of Life glittered and then flickered to a stop. 

  


With Ka's Spirit

  


" I'm ready," whispered Ka as he looked down on the scene. Tears rolled down his translucent face as he turned and looked toward Kuroi. Kuroi nodded sadly as his eyes misted over. 

  


" Are you sure?" asked Kuroi. Ka blinked as the other boy smiles slightly. " You don't have to go. . .if you don't want to." 

  


" What. . .stay a ghost? No thank you," whispered Ka. Kuroi shook his head slowly as he looked at Ka. 

  


" No. . .not a ghost. . .a guardian," whispered Kuroi. Ka nodded and suddenly he felt himself tingling. " Seth. . .and Noah. . .they'll never forget you Ka." Ka nodded and slowly turned away from the scene. 

  


" I promised I'd protect them. . .and I'll keep that promise even in death," whispered Ka. Kuroi nodded as the two disappeared. " One day Seth. . .I'll come back." 

  


With Seth and Noah

  


" Seth," whispered Noah as he laid on the bed totally disrobed. The taller boy turned and looked at him. " Where'd you put Ka's body?" Seth sighed as his robes disappeared. 

  


" He's being buried. . .where he belongs. . .with the priests," whispered Seth. Noah blinked as Seth smiled sadly. " Nayama and Shiroka are fighting mad. This is the first time I saw Nayama set anything on fire. . .she burned ever single wood shield in the throne room. Yami seemed strangely distant." Seth's eyes narrowed as he walked over toward Noah. " I don't like that." Noah nodded as he felt a presence on the balcony. 

  


" Who's there?" asked Noah. Nen walked into the room as he looked at the two naked boys before him and blushed. 

  


" I'll. . .uh. . .leave," said Nen and disappeared. Seth shrugged as he walked over to Noah. He smiled as he pinned Noah to the bed. Noah smiled and kissed Seth. Seth smiled as he stuck a finger into the smaller boy. Noah gasped as tears leaked out of his eyes. 

  


" Did that hurt?" asked Seth worriedly. Noah nodded and then gasped again as another finger entered him. " Just hold on Noah." Noah nodded as he lay there his eyes shut. " Where'd the oil go Noah?" Noah opened one of his eyes and pointed toward the side table. Seth nodded and stood up and grabbed the oil and looked at his penis and sighed. He oiled himself up as he looked at Noah. 

  


" I'm fine Seth," said Noah as he looked at Seth seriously. " I am fine." Seth nodded and positioned himself above his brother. 

  


" Ready?" asked Seth. Noah just nodded slightly as Seth entered his brother. Noah gasped and Seth looked worriedly at him. " Am I hurting you?" 

  


" No. . .I'm fine," said Noah as he lied to Seth. Seth sighed as he let Noah get used to him and then sighed and started to pull out and then went back in. Suddenly a knock on the door alerted the two to someone. Two seconds later the door was flung open. There stood Yami. . .who blushed at the sight of the two. Seth and Noah starred at Yami in shock and fear. 

  


" Uh. . .well. . .you seem to be busy," said Yami and turned to leave. Seth and Noah sighed in relief and then Yami turned around again. " Don't. . .ever let me catch you at 'that' again." Seth and Noah nodded in fear as Yami slammed the door behind him. Seth pulled out of Noah and wrapped the smaller boy up in his arms. 

  


" He's so cold," whispered Noah as he clung to Seth. Seth nodded as he felt a strange presence next to him. Shouts and curses came from outside the door as Nen appeared dragging Yami by his cape. 

  


" Let go of me!" shouted Yami. Nen smiled as he held onto Yami. 

  


" You say you're sorry to my brothers. . .or I'll send you to the Shadow Realm," said Nen. Yami just raised an eyebrow and growled. 

  


" Yeah. . .right," said Yami. Nen smiled and then shoved Yami out the door. " That will teach him." A snicker from all around them informed them of the presence of another. 

  


" Ka. . .you'll never leave us. . .will you?" asked Seth. The snickering stopped as a gold light appeared in the room. " I'm sorry. . .for doing this right after your death. . .but. . .well." 

  


" I understand Seth," whispered the light and smiled. " I'll always love you. . .I always will." Seth smiled as the light wrapped around him and kissed him slightly. 

  


" Ka. . ." purred Seth as the light started to dim. " I love you." The light nodded and disappeared blowing out a candle in the process. " I'll prove Pharaoh Yami wrong." Noah cuddled up to Seth's chest and Seth smiled as he wrapped his arms around his smaller brother. " Noah. . .I love you." 

  


" Love you too," whispered Noah as he drifted off to sleep. " I always will. . .love you and Kanji." Seth smiled as he smoothed Noah's hair across his forehead and fell asleep with the smaller boy in his arms. 

  


" I will get you Pharaoh," whispered Seth as he drifted off to sleep. 

  


So how did you like it? The next chapter. . .will come out when I get a good idea. Can you believe it? I killed Ka. . .well he reappears in TBC as Kanji. Nen only appears in 'A Rose to Show My Love' as a ghost. . .he's explained more later on. Well R+R if you like it. If not. . .flame. . .I'll use it to roast Tae/Anzu. I don't hate Yami. . .just. . .I know Seth/Seto hated the Pharaoh. . .so I made up a reason. Not enough guards. . .Ka got killed. . .and him being mean to Noah and him. 


End file.
